The lost elements
by firecub01
Summary: Discord pulls five friends into the wide world of Equestria. Now these five friends must discover how to live in this new world, but not all is well in Equestria. Stolen information and mysteries murders seem to be rising and a dark cloud seems to be looming over the happy country. Can they help this new land and fulfill their destiny, Or will Equestria be destroyed.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or anything involved with it the only thing I own is the created characters and this story. If you wish to contact me my email is firecub01

The sound of an empty bottle hitting a wooden table echoed through the dark, empty bar. A single candle sitting atop a table next to a window revealed a white pony with a ratty but radiant mane. Reaching across the table, knocking other empty bottles out of the way to find a full one she pulled the bottle to her and popped off the cap. Taking a large swig and sighing heavily she raised her head to look out the window. Outside gray clouds hung low making the snow fall relentlessly as it had been for weeks. Soldiers huddled together around fires and cleared snow away from their tents, supplies, and air ships. All were grim faced, as their thoughts surely sat upon the coming day, and the coming fight. A rare break in the clouds caught the pony's attention her head going up as the moon's light shown through the clouds for the first time in what felt like years. The white pony's eyes trembled as moonlight hit them. Quickly clouds covered up the moon again but the damage had been done. The white pony's head dropped and tears ran down her face. Trembling, she pulled the bottle closer. "I'm so sorry Luna," She whispered as her first hit the floor...

"O poor Celestia," came a rather low playful voice. Celestia's head popped up and scanned the room, "Who's there," She called trying to clear her eyes, "show yourself!" A small cloud of gray swooshed up and around her. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten the sound of my voice, and here I thought we had something special! You hurt me Celestia, I only want to hear the story at the bottom of that bottle." The cloud mocked before swooshing over and making a chair on the other side of the table and turning into a draconequus. "Discord! where have you been? I could have used your help stopping all this," Celestia said jumping up ready for a fight. "Stop this? Why would I want to stop this when I'm the one who brought all the players into this game?" Discord asked taking one of the empty bottles into his hands and taking a rather relaxed position, "I'm not here to fight, just to talk, please sit." "You caused all this? the Changlings declaring war, the lose of Canterlot, my sister falling in love then turning back into Nightmare Moon, and Dylan decimating the forces of both sides?" Rolling his eyes Discord shook his head, "No, No, No, I may have brought our five friends from another world here, but everything after that was everyone else's doing. For instance what happened to your sister was all your doing my dear Celestia." Letting out a painful breath Celestia sat down heavily, tears running down her face again, "I needed those dragons to stop the Changlings advance, and that seemed to be the only way to get them into the fight! Equestria and her people come first," Celestia paused her head dropping," Even over my sisters happiness." "O Don't cry Celestia, to tell you the truth I'm very impressed at how dedicated you are to your citizens. An act like that doesn't come lightly after all," Discord comforted while taking a drink of his glass. Nodding Celestia pulled a bottle of wine back over to her and took a deep drink when her eyes shot open, "You brought them here? Why?" she asked shock clear on her face. Finishing his glass slyly Discord chuckled, "Actually dear Celestia I set in motion the very thing that will probably save your little Equestria, your sister, and you." Her eyes going round Celestia jumped up, "Save Equestria how what have you done?" She cried out before leaning on the wall to keep her balance. Throwing the bottles on the floor and placing one hand on the table Discord ushered Celestia foreword "Since you wont tell me a story I'll show you the one that got you to this moment." As Celestia looked on, Discord turned the top of the table, into a moving hologram.

As Celestia watched, she saw Twilight appear, looking up into the night sky, suddenly a grey cloud swooped down and disappeared inside Twilight. Before Celestia could react, the scene changed, and she saw Twilight researching in the Canterlot archive, then her discovering the theory of other universes. "Consider this a prologue to the real story Celestia. I'll slow it down when we get to the important part," Discord winked at her. Looking back down Celestia watched her student launch a rocket into the sky and it disappear in a purple explosion. "You're the one who taught Twilight about other universes!" Celestia gasped in surprise leaning down too far and stumbling, falling onto the table. "Well more like told her," Discord smiled. Standing back up and looking down Celestia watched her student jumping with joy as the sky exploded and 5 stars fell from the sky into the Everfree forest near the Drakinridge mountain. The gray cloud slipped off her star pupil. Swiftly the picture went to the scene of where the 5 stars had fallen to the earth - then night turned to day. Finally the hologram slowed down as Discord let go of the table and leaned back making one of the glasses on the floor appear in his hand, "This is the story of our five friends from another world and they alone are the only onesthat can save Equestria," Discord sighed drinking his glass as Celestia watched the hologram of a Pegasus pony start to stir...

Dylan Teneyck


	2. Chapter:1 Misadventure

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or anything involved with it the only thing I own is the created characters and this story. If you wish to contact me my email is firecub01

Zak's eyes opened slowly, a loud cry bringing him back to reality. 'What happened?' flashed through his head as his vision slowly unblurred. Clumsily, he stood up on all fours while looking around to get his bearings. He was in a crater, and looking up, he could see the tops of trees, hear the sounds of birds chirping and the slight rustling of leaves from the wind. But how did he get down here? The last thing he could remember was Dylan touching that object that fell out of the sky and then... blackness.

A slight headache reached through his memories, to the front of his mind. Reaching up he rubbed his head gently afraid he might have received a concussion or a head wound of some kind. As he touched his face he felt something odd. Slowly moving his hand down from the top of his head he felt a snout and fur. Pulling his hand back quickly he looked at them... or what should have been hands instead he saw hooves... hooves! Looking behind him he saw the body of a horse with a strange mark on his flank. 'How? what? how?'... none of this made sense - he wasn't a horse he was a human! Without thinking about it a high pitched whinny came from his lips, panic quickly gripping him. "This can't be happening! How could this have happened?" Without realizing it, he found himself pacing back and forth at the bottom of the crater.

"Zak! is that you?" came a familiar voice from the top of the crater, snapping Zak out of his inner panic. Looking up he saw a black horse standing at the edge of the crater. "Landon is that you?" Zak asked hope rising in his chest at the thought of finding a friend. "Yea, its me are you ok? I see you're a pony too," a look of worry crossed his face seeing his friend's distress. "How could this have happened? How did we become horses?"asked Zak panic rearing its ugly head again. "I think... I think it was Dylan's wish..." Landon said uncertainly, "the one he made on that shooting star, "I wish we could go on an adventure in the land of My Little Pony" or something like that," he finished unhappily.

"Where is Dylan? And Mac? And Nichole? Have you seen them? Are they ok?" Zak asked, the sudden thought of his friends being lost and alone while being confronted by the fact they had become ponies, worried him even more then being a pony himself. "No, I haven't seen any one but you yet, but that's pro... Zak you can fly?!" Landon said his eyes going wide as he looked closely at Zak. "What?" Zac asked, confused.

He turned his head back to look at himself and saw beautiful wings folded down next to his flanks, "I guess I can," he said more to himself then Landon, "Let me see." Zak closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, stretching our his wings. He opened his eyes and smiled, and then thrust his wings down toward the ground, feeling his body rise in the air! He watched his wings beating smoothly, and then just closed his eyes, letting the feeling of flying sweep over him. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to him - to be flying! Shaking his head to clear it of all the thoughts whirling around, Landon called to Zak "Why don't you fly a bit higher and talk to me instead of us yelling at eachother?"

Zak nodded and tilting his wings down slightly he flew forward surprised at how easy it was for him to fly. Quickly he landed next to Landon with a slight smile. "That was actually really cool," he couldn't help but say, looking back at his wings with satisfaction. "yea, that was - it really was,"Landon agreed, "but lets focus on the task at hand and find our other freinds," he said trying to sound more matter of fact than he felt.

"Well, you aren't going to have to look very far," groaned another familiar voice, as some bushes rustled behind them reviling Mac and Nichole. "Mac! Nichole! You're ok! Well, you know, for being horses... is Dylan with you?" Landon said running up to the two ponies, a relieved expression on his face.

"We haven't seen Dylan, but from what i can tell we fell in a sort of diamond shape," Mac reasoned, "Did one of you fall over there?" Nicole asked gestering toward the tree line to the right. Landon nodded, "Yep, I came from over there." "So what does that tell us?" Zak asked flying over to the group. Rolling his eyes Mac explained, "it means there's a good chance that Dylan is in the middle of this diamond with that weird rocket thing." "And, when we find him, maybe we can get out of this mess," Nicole added quickly swishing her tail irritably.

"Well, what are we standing around here for then? Let's go get Dylan and that rocket!" Zak said flying off.

"Other way Zak," Mac sighed face hoofing."I knew that, just have to turn around is all," Zak recovered flying past the group. Nichole and Landon both shook there heads and followed Mac.

Landing at the very edge of a large crater, Zak peered inside. Smoke slowly rose and its smell filled his nostrils. His nose tickled from the burning and the smoke. "Hey guys, I found the crater, but its really big," Zak yelled, looking back just in time to see all three emerge from the underbrush of the forest.

"Do you see Dylan down there?" Nichole asked calmly, "or the rocket thing?"

Looking back and squinting, Zak peered into the crater. Slowly the smoked cleared enough for him to see something laying at the bottom of the crater. "I think I see him!" Zak said excitedly,

"Dylan wake up and get up here with the rock..." but before he could finish Landon had covered his mouth. "Look, that's not a pony...," he frowned. Looking again, Zak's eyes widened, that indeed was not a horse but... something else.

As more smoke cleared the crater, more of the bottom came into view. What they saw was a large,scaly creature with a long tail and leathery wings. Its body was blood red with black markings scattered across it's torso and hindquarters, while two horns swooped from the back of its head toward its back. a few sharp teeth poked out of its mouth. "Is that a dragon?" Nichole asked fearfully backing up behind Mac, and peeking out from behind him.  
As if on cue, the dragon slowly started to stir; its claws were slowly pulled underneath its body and it pushed itself up even slower as if weighed down some how. Raising its head slightly it looked around with a very disoriented look.

"Is that you Dylan!" Zak suddenly cried out. "What the _"Neigh"_ are you doing?," Landon hissed, stepping away from the edge as the dragon's head shot up sharply, focusing on the Pegasus.

"Dylan if that's you, make some kind of noise," Zak yelled again. "Shut up you _"Neighing"_ idiot," Mac growled through bared teeth, "if that's not Dylan, we're in trouble."

"Zak?" the dragon called weakly.

Everyone's eyes but Zak's went wide. "Dylan! Ok, I'm going to tell you right now - don't freak out but... your kinda of a dragon..." Zak said rather boldly.

A confused look crossed Dylan's face as he looked down at his claws then stopped cold. "Dylan, don't worry, it will all be okay...," Nichole called soothingly, "It'll all be fine. All of us are horses so we know how you feel."  
"Know how I feel," Dylan said quietly, "know how i feel!" Dylan's head sharply rose, "This is the best thing ever!" He yelled a huge smile on his face as his wings opened and he shot up into the air.

Dylan whooped and hollered in the air while doing acrobatics.  
"Well, he's taking it well," Mac said a frown on his face. "ya, a little too well," Landon said with a slight growl.

Zak watched Dylan's excitement, clapping his hooves together and smiling happily. He knew that Dylan never did think he was meant to be human.

"What are you, _"Neighing"_ clapping about Zak?" came the very irritated voice of Landon. Zak looked back slightly surprised at the sharp tone in Landon's voice, "Dylan got a new body that," Zak posed waving his arms toward the still overly excited Dragon, "obviously fits him way better then that human one ever did."

"You just spoke about his body like its an outfit," Nichole said, the hairs on her body standing up.

"Whats wrong? You all seem mad," Zak said confusion building in his chest.

"Whats wrong! We're horses, you _"Whinny"_ idiot! We might not be able to make it back home and you're asking what's wrong!" Landon said stepping forward threateningly.

Wind whipped past all four horses capturing their attention as Dylan landed in front of the group, a huge smile on his scaly lips, "Guys isn't this amazing? I'm a dragon!"

"Yea, but you turned us into horses," Mac stated irritably, "How can we possibly think this is amazing?"

Dylan's jaw dropped, "O my gosh! You're all ponies!" Dylan gasped just noticing for the first time, his jaw falling open to reveal a forked tongue.

"You just _(whinny)_ noticed?," Nichole said, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I was really excited about being a dragon," Dylan defended.

"That doesn't change the fact that we are all ponies," Landon said taking a step foreword his nostrils flaring, "Who in their right mind makes a wish like that any way? I mean why not world peace or something like that, what a waste of a wish."  
Dylan straightened up, his own eyes showing anger burning in them, "I've made a million wishes, so how was I supposed to know this one was going to be different and actually come true? I didn't want you guys to be turned into ponies, and I am sure everything is going to work out fine!" Dylan shot flames from his mouth appearing to try to make himself less angry.

"You heard Dylan he didn't mean for this to happen it just did," Zak said stepping in between the dragon and earth pony, "and I am sure down in the crater the rocket is waiting to take us back to our world."

"He does have a point, Landon no matter how much I wish he didn't," Mac said turning away from Dylan, a slight whinny of dissatisfaction slipping from his lips," I am going to go into the crater to see if the rocket is there." ,

Dylan quickly jumped in front of Mac, "We're going back! Why?!" Dylan said looking very upset at the thought. The whole group stared at Dylan for a long moment, no one believing their ears. "but... of course we're going back. Like you said this was just a misadventure." "Ya, but we will miss out on an adventure if we don't stay! I don't want to go back to a life I don't really have anything in... not even the right body."

"I know Dylan, but we weren't meant to be ponies. It's not fair to us if you make us stay," Nichole shifted her body uncomfortably, not sure how to handle the situation.

Dylan stared at the ground his face full of thought before raising his head, looking at each one of them."Ok," he said slowly.

Mac nodded and made a move to pass him, "But im not going with you," Dylan quickly added. Mac stopped and looked back at him, "Why wouldn't you come back with us? What the "whinny" do you have here instead of back home." Dylan sighed heavily," I have the right body here and I sort of know this world, there aren't any wars that I now of, people are kinder and happier here, so I'm going to stay." Mac shook his head and kept walking a sad mumble barely audible to the group.

As Mac disappeared down the crater Landon's anger had come back and was clearly written on his face he sighed loudly making his three freinds turn and look. "I didn't want this to happen but it looks like I'm going to have to shove you down there myself, aren't I?"

Dylan quickly backed up, "You wouldn't dare." Laughing Landon started walking toward Dylan, lowering his head.

"Its not here!" Mac called from the crater, stopping Landon in his tracks. "What! It has to be there!" Nichole said, worry in her voice running up to the crater and looking into it. "Does this mean we can't get home?," Zak asked in a just as worried tone.

Landon ran at Dylan until he stoped in front of him, locking eyes with the Dragon. "Did you do somthing to it?" he accused; the angry pony was obviously ready to start throwing blows. "No! I didn't even know the rocket could have been in the crater, but I'm not going to lie and say I'm not happy it isn't there," Dylan smirked walking past Landon over to Zak and Nickol," But I am sorry you guys can't get home," he said showing regret to the two.

Mac climbed out of the crater looking rather defeated. "I dont know what to do..." the unicorn said collasping next to Nichole and Zak. Dylan sat in front of his freinds, sighing heavily but showing determination. "First, we should find food and water and probably a warm place to stay the night. Zak you could even scout the woods around us quickly with those wings of yours." Zak smiled lightly at the thought of flying again; it did feel great being weightless. "Mac you and Nichole can gather wood for a fire and once Zak tells us whats around here we can split into groups to gather some resources."

Zak looked over at the two depressed ponies sitting next to him, deciding he should be able to recognize them in this strange world, he began trying to memorize what they now looked like.

Mac, the only unicorn of the group was black with a black and white mane and several stars on his hip coming out of an open book. Nichole, the other earth pony besides Landon was lime green a purple mane and what appeared to be the tree of life on her thighs.

Landon walked up next to Dylan and sat down, looking just as defeated as the others, yet still defiant, "Who made you leader of this party? huh, Mr. Wishy?," he moaned, his silver mane blowing slightly in the breeze.

Zak's eyes wandered down finding the mark on his thighs to be a magnifying glass and hoof steps. Looking back at himself, past his wings he saw what appeared to be the Air Force symbol from back home. "What's up with these symbols? do they mean anything?" Zak asked his curiosity making things look a little better. "What? these stupid things," Landon said looking back at himself," they're called cutie marks and they represent what you're good at." "So, I'm good at flying?," Zak questioned looking at his cutie mark. Dylan nodded happily, "Yep, probably, and Mac's cutie mark looks more like Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark, which is magic." "What does mine mean?" Nickol asked perking up slightly. "I think that yours means that your good at growing plants, or at least that's what I think, and Landon you could be like... a detective like Sherlock Holmes or something,." His tail wagging with the good guess.  
Landon's eyes went skyward, not listening to Dylan's guess. "Zak you should start searching it looks like its mid-day and I don't know how long the days are here," his eyes gleaming with worry, "we're going to need food and water before night falls just to make sure we can last for a while."

Zak nodded, "ya your right. Wait for me here, ok guys?," "Of course Zak, in the mean time maybe we can see what kind of magic you can do Mac," Dylan said enthusiastically, smiling Zak took off flying.- Zak flew as fast as he could back to the clearing of Dylan's crater. Night had already settled over the land and he had to tell the others what he found, it could be there saving grace. Quickly the clearings appeared in his vision the one in the center still had smoke raising from it. Flying into the clearing Zak slammed on his "breaks" hard, but still slid across the ground kicking up dirt and dust. His freinds quickly turning around alerted to his presence by the loud skidding sound his hooves made on the dirt. Finally stopping Zak galloped over to his freinds. "Guys!" he stopped and panted suddenly feeling out of breath. "I found... I found," he gasped not able to get his words out. "Breathe Zak, we're not going any were," Nichole said, softly patting his back.  
Taking a couple of deep breaths, Zak finaly settled down enough to talk, "I found another pony!" He cried nearly bursting from holding the information in too long. "Really was he from our world or this one?" Dylan asked his eyes shining with excitement. "They were definitely from this one and she had a small purple lizard with her and I heard them talking about a rocket!" Zak said jumping up and down, "She might be talking about our rocket, We might be able to get home!"

Dylan and Landon looked at eachother eyebrows raised, while the other three chattered away about there sudden good fortune. "Was she purple?" Landon asked cutting through the chatter. "Yeah," Zak responded,"her cutie mark looked exactly like Mac's too just with out the book, which I thought was kinda weird."

Dylan jumped into the air for the secod time that day shooting flames and yelling in excitement, while Landon just laughed and shook his head. "What's he so happy about?" Mac asked Landon, "The pony Zak found is Twilight Sparkle, the main character of My Little Pony." Mac sat down thoughtfully, while the others talked not believing their sudden good luck. "I think that we're in for an adventure, just like Dylan wished for," Mac finaly said to no pony in particular. "Where was she heading? If she was close, then we can go to her right now!" Dylan said looking like he was about to meet one of his idols.

"Yea, see that mountain over there?" Zak said pointing above the forest to the mountain not a night's walk away, "She's over there. You can even see her camp if you sqint"

Dylan's wings flapped and he roared happily, "Let's go see her guys!" and with that Dylan flew off.

"Guess we should follow him, huh?," Mac said slightly amused by his best freinds antics, "Wait for us Dylan!" he yelled before every pony ran into the large mysterious forest after Dylan his red gleaming body guiding them as darkness fell.-

Zak looked at the large cliff wall separating them and the one pony that could get them back home. "Maybe we can fly you guys up," Dylan said wishfully standing next to his flight less freinds.

"You could try and lift me," Landon laughed, "but I'm pretty big." Dylan flew over to him, "Worth a shot." Dylan grabed onto Landons chest and flapped his wings lifting both of them a foot off the ground before Dylan slipped and they both fell with a 'thud' and a simultaneous "oww." "Well, that didnt work," Nicholel laughed watching both of them stand up and shake them selves off. "What's your next brilliant idea, Einstein?" Landon asked sarcasticly. "Umm, what if we find an actual trail going up, and take that before the sun rises and she leaves." Dylan asked in response, "how was that?" Mac shook his head, "Not so great, Zak already said that the only way up is on the other side of the mountain and that it would take a day by foo..." he sighed, "hoof to get around it."

"There has to be a way up some how!" Dylan yelled sitting down with a humph. "Hello is any pony down there?" came a feminine voice from the top of the cliff. "Yes! We're down here!" Zak yelled. the group looked to the top of the cliff as a purple light appeared at the top. "Hi there! What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" the purple pony called down to them.

"Is your name Twilight Sparkle?" Dylan called back, excitement in his voice. "...Yes how do you now my name?" She yelled in return but before she could get an answer there was a loud rumble, and the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?" Zak asked flying up a little bit. "Its an avalanche!" Mac cried, "Every one get away from the cliff quick!"  
They all started to run for the forest again, ducking and dodging boulders as they crashed down from the cliff face. Two cries of alarm broke Dylan and Mac's concentration and they both spun around quickly. Falling from the top of the cliff was Twilight and her little brother Spike. Mac instantly put a magical shield around himself, then the pony and dragon while Dylan flew toward them through a hail of rock. Dylan reached them in record time breaking Mac's shield and pulling them both into his arms protectively. Mac, side stepping a bolder started shooting magic at a group of bolders threatening to hit the burdened dragon while putting up a gray shield to protect himself.

"Watch out," Mac cried before a bolder hit Dylan's back, a loud crack echoing though the dirt and smoke making the dragon go into a nose dive. Reacting quickly Dylan pulled up just in time to avoid the ground. Quickly he dodged the crumbling stone, their weight causing impressive thuds behind him. "You can do it Dylan!" came encouraging whoops from the three ponies waiting for them in the forest. Dylan turned sharply making a b-line straight to Mac who was struggling to keep his shield up as more boulders smashed in to it. Reaching him Dylan broke his shield and grabbed him as well before rapidly moving back toward the forest. "Heck yes! Dylan you're amazing," Zak jumped happily clapping his hooves together. "They're going to make it!" Nichole cried though the above a freshly fallen rock Dylan continued his advance on the forest. "Watch out! That boulder is huge!" Landon said watching the largest bolder fall right into Dylan's path. Dylan's eyes flashed up as the large shadow fell over him. Zak's eyes locked with Dylan's and suddenly Zak understood his next move, "No you can make it to Dylan," He yelled desperately, but it was to late, the red dragon spun quickly and threw his three passengers into the forest, their bodies trailing dust as they landed in a heap right in front of the three frightened on lookers. Zak's eyes went back to the falling rock, briefly, he saw a silhouette of his friend, and then it disappeared beneath the falling boulders and debris. "NO!" Nichole cried her eyes filling with tears. Slowly the avalanche rumbled to a stop, the dust settled and the area grew quiet, the only sound the silent weeping from Nichole and the heavy pants from the three ponies laying on the ground too tired to move... -Dylan Teneyck


	3. Chapter:2 mistrust among new friends

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or anything involved with it the only thing I own is the created characters and this story. If you wish to contact me my email is firecub01

Message from author: Hi guys I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. For those of you wondering this is my vary first fanfiction and I would really appreciate some reviews just to know what I could improve on. :) This story will have some steam punk in it just so you know so don't be surprised when it starts showing up. Thank you, the author.

Nichole sat quietly watching as Twilight sparkle asked the others questions and then her friends uneasy answers fallowed shortly by the sound of quill on paper as the young baby dragon spike wrote down there responses. Behind the rather to exited pony was a much larger white pony with a crown on her head, her long radiant mane was the only thing moving as she surveyed the small group of humans turned pony. Nichole noted that she had not only a unicorn horn on her head but wings as well.

Sighing she looked around the room. Books lined every wall going all the way up to the ceiling. Ladders were scattered around the room so that pony's could reach the higher up shelves and maybe get to the second story's. 'I wounder why she brought us to a library,' Nichole thought while turning back to twilight.

"So your claiming that your all from another universe?" Twilight asked nopony in particular bringing Nichole back to the conversation. "Yes," Landen said wryly, "we found that stupid rocket and then bam we were here." Twilight looked back at the white pony standing behind her, "See Celestia, they found my rocket and were teleported here!" "Maybe," she replied skeptically "You claim that you were never ponies but something else that we don't have here, how can you prove it?" Celestia questioned stepping toward the group. "We cant, but we can tell you about are world, and about what we loo... looked like," Mac replied calmly looking at Celestia. "YES! tell me everything!" Twilight yelled before bouncing over to Mac and leaning toward him.

"Well were do you want us to start?" Mac asked leaning away from the over exited pony. "O I know how about at the start of your country, no how about the start of your civilization, no wait how about the start of your universe!" Twilight gasped for breath after her run on sentence. "Umm," Mac said sliding away from her, "how about the story behind all of you getting here," Spike suggested making all the heads in the room turn towards him. Under everyone's gaze he shifted slightly, "We only now that they found the rocket what were they doing when they saw it and stuff would be nice to now." Twilight's hole body physically tensed but she nodded, "Ok start there but i'm going to learn about everything soon enough."

Mac sighed heavily "the five of us were driving to a... " "five of you?" Celestia said her eyes glancing over the group, " I only count four, wheres your other friend " the room suddenly fell eerily quiet, even Twilight stopped and looked at the ground. Nichole felt her eyes blur up again. Dylan flashed through her mind 'he had just gotten a new body to.' "I'm afraid there other companion died saving Spike and I from a rock-slide," Twilight finally spoke, braking the suffocating silence that gripped the four friends.

Nichole lifted a hoof to wipe away the tears, "Hes the hole reason were here. The wish he made sent us here," she stammered through unsteady breaths. "Ya, he wished that all of us could go on a great adventure in the land of my little pony," Zak whimpered looking just as distort as Nichole felt inside, "I know we were mad at him but I didn't want him to die its not fair." "Actually," Twilight said quietly, "my rocket was filled with magic that was supposed to send you here, the fact that your friend wished to come here was just a coincidence." The group stared at her for a moment, "Your saying its not his fault were here, but yours?" Landon inquired. Twilight nodded, "Yes, but I didn't think my rocket would send back actual living creators, I thought it would be more like dirt or maybe some kind of grass."

"Were did this happen?" Celestia asked her eyes looking out the window looking rather thoughtful. Twilight looked out the window after Celestia, "near the Drakenridge mountains." Looking back at the small group of ponies Celestia sighed, "That is quite a large mountain range and may take my guards and I sometime before we can retrieve his body." The 4 nodded in unison but continued to look at there hooves. "There friend was a red and black dragon, Celestia," Twilight said making sure that she new what to look for. Celestia's eyebrow raised," Really?" she responded, her eyes becoming thoughtful again.

"Well if you don't mind would you tell us the story of how you got here in the first place?" Twilight asked sheepishly not wanting to sound rude. Landon cleared his throat, "ya we can do that." Looking over at Mac, Landon shrugged encouragingly. Mac nodding in return continued were he left off, "The five of us were going to a movie, when Dylan spotted this shooting star." Spike started scribbling down Macs story word for word Landon adding comments and helping explain cars and other such things that these ponies seemed to have no idea about.

Watching the three ponies talk about home Nichole felt herself get sadder still, though they had asked Twilight if she had the rocket she regrettably did not and to make things worse, she couldn't reminder how she managed to charge the rocket with enough magical energy to send it to another universe, or send something back to the one they were in now. 'I might never see my friends or family again' was a vary sobering thought that hadn't crossed her mind fully till now.

A sudden whimper brought Nichole out of her thoughts. Looking in the direction the noise came from she found Zak in the corner of the room his fear and sadness written all over his face. "Hey Zak," she said walking up to the pegasus pony. Zak looked up, "Hi Nichole," then drooped his head down again avoiding eye contact. Nichole frowned, "Are you ok Zak? Want to talk about something?" "No, i'm not "whinny" alright but neither are you or Mac or Landon," Zak stated shaking his head and turning to look at her, "Were trapped in the world of my little pony and chances are we probably wont ever go home again. So that means no more "whinny" friends and family, every thing we ever new is gone now. All we have now is each other, and that brings me to Dylan who even though he thought this world was safer was crushed by a "phft" falling rock so now i'm down one of the those five people I had left, whats worse is that we blamed him for all this "phft," when it wasn't his fault." Zak eyes started to water slightly at this but he shook his head and continued, "but the cruelest part about all of this isn't the fact that we are down a friend, but that Dylan had just gotten a body that he could be happy in and within a day lost it again."

Zak laid down on the floor and shook his head again, "This is all so ridiculous, why is this happening?" Nichole watched Zak for a minute unsure how to answer. They were stuck in a world they didn't want to be in and knew basically nothing about, and yes they had lost Dylan a great caring friend, and yes he had just gotten a body he would of enjoyed much better. But that didn't mean they could give up, did it? "Zak i know things look bleak right now, but i'm sure this happened for a reason."

"She is right young colt everything happens for a reason, its just hard to see that sometimes,"came a calm, soothing and elegant voice. Nichole and Zak jumped to there feet surprised by Celestias sudden appearance. Celestia smiled kindly, "I apologize for scaring you, I only wished to help make you both feel better." Nichole and Zak both looked at each other. "Its alright," Zak mumbled, whipping his eyes and giving her an uncertain smile. "My name is Celestia leader of Equestria, " Celestia stated, bowing to the two friends who yet again looked at each other in confusion. "Your the leader of Equestria?" Nichole asked, "Is that the town were in?" An amused smile graced Celestias face, "No this town is called Ponyville, its one of the city's in the country that is Equestria," she stated plainly. Both Nichole and Zak backed up in shock. " Your the leader of this country?" Zak stammered looking surprised to have such an important figure in front him. "That's right," Celestia chuckled, "I am princess Celestia. Nichole nudged Zak then made him and her bow, "We apologize Celestia, we didn't realize you were such an important figure."

"O its quite alright young filly," The princess said kindly, "I will do my best to find a way back to your world, but in the mean time I will do my best to make your stay comfortable." Celestia turned around toured the three ponies and baby dragon who were still discussing there old home, walking in between the four, "Twilight, I have other matters to attend to, in the mean time i want you to learn as much as you can about are guests, but I don't think there here to harm anypony here in Equestria. I do want you to keep a close eye on them, though," Celestia stated looking at twilight and speaking rather formally. "So dos that mean that there all going to stay with me?" Twilight asked looking around the room with uncertainty. "If necessary, but I thought maybe your friends wouldn't mind helping you with lodging and food, that is, in till they can help themselves. Tell them its a humble request from me," Celestia walked to the door her pupil following closely behind. "Ill see if they have room," Twilight responded, stopping at her door watching Celestia open it. "Glad to hear it," She smiled and reached out hugging the young unicorn then turned to her four 'guest', "I will be sending out search party's to find your friend and will inform Twilight as soon as we find something."

"Thank you princess," Nichole replied soberly bowing once again. "Princess?" Mac gasped looking over to Nichole and Zak. Shaking her head at Mac, Nichole rose from her bow when her stomach growled loudly causing her to jump quickly fallowed by her friends stomachs as if in agreement. Raising her eye brow Celestia turned back to the door, "You also might want to feed them, it sounds like they haven't eaten in a while," she chuckled while walking out. "I could go for some food my self," Twilight smirked as she walked out behind the princess.

"Finally, i'm starving over here," Landon exclaimed holding his stomach and portending to faint, "id love a burger right now!" "O ya with some cheese and ketchup," Zak chimed in his tongue falling out and a far away expression on his face. "I want some mustered on mine," Mac added getting the same far away look. "Whats a buurrrgggeerrr?" Spike asked looking rather confused. "You don't know what a burger is!' Zak Landon and Mac gasped looking at the little dragon like he had a second head. "No, what is it?" Spike asked curious. "Just one of the best foods ever!" Zak exclaimed, "Its this meat that comes from a cow that you co..." Zak mouth was suddenly covered up by Nichole. "Guys these are pony's I don't think they have meat here," She stated calmly. "No meat! how can that be, don't dragons eat meat?" Mac asked turning around toward Spike. Spike still looking rather confused shook his head, "We eat diamonds not... meat." Macs hoof went strait to his head, "you have to be kidding." Landon sighed heavily, "I totally forgot about that." "So what are we supposed to eat then?' Zak asked. Twilight walked back through the door, "how would you like me to treat you guys out for lunch?"-

-The five ponies sat in the waiting area of the restaurants looking rather famished. "So your saying we eat hay and grass and other plants?" Mac inquired looking at the ponies eating in the next room. "Well ya, we are herbivorous," Twilight replied rolling her eyes. "Were "whinny" sorry, we were omnivores in till just a day or two ago," Landon said not appreciating Twilight's eye roll. His eyes suddenly went large, "What the "whinny"?" When I try to "phft,"" swear, I make horse sounds?" Landon announced vary freaked out. "Really? "phft"," Zak said apparently testing it out himself. "No! how am I suppost to get across just how "whinny"... what the "phft"... "Whinny"... I hate my life," Landon finally gave up, pouting slightly. "Wait, Omnivores? You guys ate meat?" Twilight questioned looking slightly surprised ignoring Landons dissatisfaction. "Well ya," Nichole said quietly, "but now we don't, right guys," She said with emphasis gaining groans and unenthusiastic nods from the other three.

A white pony with a black main and mustache walked up to the group, "Your table is ready, please fallow me," turning around and flicking his tail he walked into the dinning area. The five pony's fallowed him through the rows of tables passing pony's of all different colors. Twilight waved at a black pony with blue socks, and pink hair,"Hi Sunset." "Hi Twilight thanks for the book its been good so far," the pony replied. "Your welcome," was Twilight's simple replie. Mac and Nichole looked at Sunset for a second. "Did she look familiar," Mac asked Nichole, "Kinda" "Here we are everypony," The waiter said gesturing to a table set for 12.

"Why did we get such a large table?" Landon asked Twilight. "I invited some of my friends out as well," She smiled "its been a little while since we all saw each other " "Which friends did you invite?" his curiosity peaking with what he assumed would be the answer. "Lets see, I invited my friends Rarity, Flutter-shy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie." Landon chuckled slightly, "Awesome." Twilight looked over at Landon, "What is awesome?" Waving his hoof dismissively, Landon smiled mischievously at her, "nothing." Twilight sighed and turned back to the rest of the group.

Nichole looked at here menu in slight confusion, "I'm not sure what to get it all sounds so..." "Weird" Zak said with out thinking. "I feel like the salad is a safe bet," Mac advised putting his menu down. Landon nodded in agreement, "safest bet for sure." "This restaurant dos make vary good flower salads," Twilight said trying to help.

"Whats up egg head," came a voice from behind the five. Twilight stood up to greet her friends, "Dash, Pinkie, Applejack! How are all of you? its been a while," Pinkie bounced up and hugged her friend tightly, "To long! Were have you been Twilight? Off having fun without me?" Twilight shifted slightly, "Well not exactly, it's kind of a long story." "Well sugar cube," Applejack said stepping in to receive, her own hug, "We got all the time in the world, so we want to hear all about it." As the four made small talk the waiter came by and got the orders of they other four hungry ponies at the table, who ordered while watching the new comers with interest. Mac leaned over to Landon, "You now this world a little right, who are they?" "The pink one is Pinkie Pie she's vary playful and loves to party, her element of harmony is laughter, the light brown one is Applejack she's a hard worker and works on the Apple family farm, her element is honesty, and the last one is Rainbow Dash, she works clearing the sky's of Ponyville her dream is joining the Wonderbolts the Greatest flyers in Equestria, her element is loyalty," Landon finished a proud smirk on his face for knowing so much about this world. Mac nodded slowly listening intently, "Who else is joining us?" "Rarity, is a fashion designer and works at her own shop, her element is generosity, and then there's Flutter-shy who lives outside of town on a ranch were she takes care of animals, her element is kindness," Landon rubbed his head slightly, from thinking so hard Nichole assumed.

"Who are these guys," Rainbow Dash asked looking over at the four other ponies sitting at the table making them jump slightly. "I bet there new friends of Twilights cause I've never meet any of them before and I know every pony in Ponyville," Pinky jumped over to the four, "Hi my names Pinky Pie!" she smiled while holding out her hoof to Landon who hesitantly shock it. "Well there actually part of the story," Twilight said quietly looking around to see if anyone else was listening, "Why don't you guys tell me what you've been up to while we wait for the others." "No need dear," came yet another new voice. "Rarity, Fluttershy there you are! Twilight said happily ushering them to there table. "Sorry were a little late Twilight apparently Celestia was in town today, I'm sure you new but, some of the roads were still blocked off," Fluttershy softly spoke moving toward the seat near Rainbow Dash who quickly got out of her own seat and pulled Fluttershys out, "Here you go Fluttershy." Fluttershys face flushed slightly but excepted the chair. A snicker came from the chair next to Rarity and Twilight. Nichole looked down the table to find Spike in the chair. Twilight quickly quieted Spike giving him an angry glance. "So Twilight were have you been this last month or so, and who are these four?" Applejack asked eyeing the four on the other side of the table with some suspicion.

Twilight cleared her throat before beginning her story, "Well one night I had a dream and I suddenly realized that there were other universes out there and that with enough magic put into an object not only could I send something through to one of them but it could send something back to ours from said universe," Twilight started sounding just as formal as Celestia had been. "So, I set out to prove it," she continued, "but I realized that I didn't have enough magical ability to put that much magic into an object, so I went to Canterlot to study." "That explains why you left but who are they?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Well if you let me finish, I can get to them," Twilight sighed. "Anyway, after training for a month or so I came back here and made a rocket which I charged with magic to go to another universe and bring something back her, and it worked, just better then I expected because it sent back these four," Twilight motioned to Nichole, Zak, Mac, and Landon. A gasp rose from her friends, "Are you saying those four are from another universe Twilight?" Rainbow Dash bellowed jumping into the air. Fluttershy ducked under the table and slowly peaked over the edge trembling slightly, "O my." "Guys calm down, there not here to harm anypony, its my fault there here, not there's," Twilight said moving in front of the four friends. "But they could be from an evil universe, or something like that!" Applejack stated backing away from the table Rarity and Pinkie Pie falling in behind her. Rarity jumping to Fluttershys side."Ya," Pinkie agreed, "We don't need some weird crazy evil ponies running around, we have enough problems already like Changelings and why I haven't gotten a single cup cake while I've been here." "I can tell you that's not the case girls one of there friends died saving Spike and I from a rock slide," Twilight responded looking rather surprised by her friends sudden aggression toward people who hadn't done anything wrong. "Ya girls we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for one of them," Spike chimed in looking just as surprised as Twilight.

Landon let out an angry whiny, "Don't act like we want to be here cause we don't, we'd much rather be at home but we cant cause Twilight here, cant seem to remember how she even gained enough magical power to get us here in the first place." "Ya," Zak proclaimed anger in his voice, "My friend died saving yours, and the first thing that happens when we get to your civilization is get interrogated by Twilight and your Princess, and know your not even going to let us eat before doing the same thing!" There was a long silence as everyone listened to Zak. Mac and Nichole shared glances of surprise while, Twilight backed up toward her friends. "Ha ha, Zak that's exactly what i was thinking," Landon said punching Zak in the shoulder. Zak smiled shyly reverting back to his normal self, "I'm sorry its just... I'm vary stressed out at the moment and I'm tired of being interrogated and threatened," Zak sighed sadly and sat down, "Can i just eat now I'm really hungry." Nichole wandered over to Zak and rubbed his back soothingly, "Ya, come sit down I'm sure are food will be here soon."

"Girls I think we made a mistake," Rarity said watching as Nichole and Zak sat back down soberly. Applejack nodded "I reckon your right Rarity, the only question is how do we make it right?" "Well i think i might have an idea about that girls, when Celesstia came to visit she asked if a couple of you would provide shelter and food for them in till she finds a way to send them back home or they can take care of themselves in this world," Twilight explained. "I don't know Twilight," Flutter-shy squeaked still behind the table, "I don't think I have room, with all the animals I have and things." "Well I certainly have room enough for one of our fair guest," Rarity smiled stepping toward Zak and Nichole. "Ya Mr. pegasus can stay at my house," Rainbow Dash added quickly flying up to Zak. "Well my farm has more then enough space for one more, I'm sure Granny Smith wouldn't mind neither,"Applejack said walking over to Landon.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief, "That leaves me with you Mac, witch worked out great because you seem to know quite a bit about your world." "Not that it matters much anymore it seams," Mac add sitting down again. he was quickly fallowed by the others who started introducing themselves properly to each other. Suddenly a loud, "Uhhhmmm," Came from behind Twilight. All the ponies turned to see the waiter with a rather irritated look on his face. "Not that I mean to bother you with your little reunion, but next time can you please keep it down, your disturbing are other guest," he asked his eye twitching slightly.


	4. Chapter:3 Landon and the lost crown

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or anything involved with it the only thing I own is the created characters and this story. If you wish to contact me my email is firecub01  
Message from author: Hi guys I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. For those of you wondering this is my vary first fanfiction and I would really appreciate some reviews just to know what I could improve on. :) This story will have some steam punk in it just so you know so don't be surprised when it starts showing up. Thank you, the author.  
"How did this happen!" Landon yelled at the sky. "Wo there Landon whats the matter?" Applejack asked looking at the black and white pony. "Whats wrong are you kidding! were on a farm! A FARM! How did i end up on a farm again!" Landon said stomping the ground looking irritated, "A hole new world and I'm still living and working on a farm!" Applejack rolled her eyes looking annoyed, "This again. Look if you don't want to except my hospitality you can go back to Twilight's." "No, its not that, i really do appreciate the fact that you and your family have let me stay with you guys but," Landon paused looking into Applejacks eyes, "I grew up on a farm and i always wanted to live in the city but i could never get away, and if i'm going to be stuck in a new world, i don't want to live the same way i did in the old world." "That sure dos make a lot of since there Landon," Applejack empathized understanding glimmering in her eyes.

"May i ask what kind of farm you were on?" Applejack inquired looking genuinely curious. Landon looked at the barrels of apples sitting in front of them, "Aren't we supposed to take these apples to the farm?" Landon stated looking rather uncomfortable. "Well you can tell me on the way," she replied raising two of the four barrels on to her back. Landon groaned and lifted the other two barrels and slowly fallowed Applejack back too her farm.

Looking back Applejack slowed her pace so she was side by side with Landon, "So your farm what kind was it? Apples, oranges, bananas?" "Not exactly," Landon mumbled looking away from Applejack. "Come on big guy, don't be shy I wont laugh I promise," Applejack smiled at him. "Thats not what im worried about," Landon basically whispered, " You see i had an animal farm." "So like Fluttershy's place, i'm not sure that's a farm."Applejack stated. Landon shook his head in response, "No see i took care of cows, sheep, dogs and hor..." Landon trailed off. "Horses? why would you take care of horses on a farm?" Landon gulped, "Well you see... horses in my world weren't like you guys." What do you mean?" Applejack asked obviously not following. 'Well they were animals not people... you know like live stock." Applejack stopped," Whats live stock?" "O umm live stock is, wait never mind not live stock you were mounts ya mounts!" Landon quickly rephrased Applejack looked more confused, "Mounts? what do you mean." "Noooo, you were, were uhh I don't know how to describe you'" Landon conceded looking rather exhausted, his head falling his main covering his face, "Why do's it matter so much anyway? Its not like i'm ever going back."

Applejack paused still looking confused but quickly shook it off galloping back up to Landon, "Sorry i guess i shouldn't have asked about your world i was just curious." "Don't be sorry," Landon said looking over at applejack with one eye, "Its normal to be curious." "Thank you for understanding," Applejack grinned at him before opening the barn door and walked in Landon close behind. Putting down her two barrels Applejack leaned against them and smirked, "I know your not happy about it but having you around has given me and Big Mac and Tosh quit a bit of extra time." Rolling his eyes at Applejack Landon set his barrels next to hers and sat down, "Its the least i could do for you being nice enough to let me stay here." "Still, it is mighty kind of you this is hard work after all it can tire you out," Applejack thanked again motioning toward the door of the barn, "Come on granny smith probably has lunch ready by now." Stepping outside Landon and Applejack made there way to the house or at least they were planing to.

THUD! Suddenly Landon found himself on the ground at the bottom of a pile of three. "What in tarnashins is going on?" Applejack hollered trying to stand up. "Ugh, Applejack is that you?" The new pony asked sliding off her and onto Landon's face granting an ",ufff," from his lips. "Twi? Are you crazy someone might have gotten hurt, you running around like some crazy pony," Applejack stated rubbing the back of her head with her hoof. "I'm sorry Applejack i didn't see you there and well i got this letter from Princess Celestia and i need to find Landon wheres Landon," Twilight gasped for air as she finished her sentence. "Well," Applejack coughed looking around, "he was right next to me but i dont see him now." "mmm ddwwnn eerree," Landon groaned. "Did you say something Twi?" Applejack asked. "No i thought you said something," She responded looking puzzled. Landon with a grunt of frustration started standing pushing the two pony's off of him and onto the ground, "jeez you guys are heavy." "Hey I've been cutting down on the apples," Applejack retorted, receiving an eye roll in response.

"There you are Landon!" Twilight yelled happily apparently not hearing his comment and invading his personal bubble, "I've been looking all over for you." "Why what do you want from me?" Landon inquired looking down at Twilight and cocking an eyebrow. "One of Celestia's crowns was stolen," Twilight started looking rather freaked out. Applejack and Landon looked at each other both confused, "Je Twilight that sure is offal but what dos that have to do with Landon." Twilight shifted slightly, "She asked for Landon to investigate the robbery." Landon and Applejack stared at Twilight. "Why?"Landon finally asked breaking the awkward silence, "Why me of all people?" "She said something about your cutie mark look's like an investigator cutie mark, and since you might be living here for a while she thought giving you a chance would help you settle in." Looking at Landon's cutie mark Applejack nodded, "I can see that, and that's a big honor helping the princess like that."

Walking away from the girls Landon looked out upon Applejack's farm. "I've never done investigative work before," Landon said more to himself, "But I wouldn't have to live on this farm anymore if I'm getting paid, I am getting paid right," He asked turning to look at Twilight. "Of course," Twilight responded sounding rather surprised, "The princess wouldn't ask you to do a job with out pay." Nodding Landon looked over at Applejack, "Would you guys be ok with out me?" "O I think will do just fine without you sugar cub." Applejack winked. Sighing Landon turned around and walked up to Twilight, "When do we start?" Spike is buying are ticket's as we speak," Twilight stated turning toward Ponyville. -

- Landon stepped off the train after Twilight and on to the wooden planks of the train station. Smoke swirled around him and Twilight, making Spike cough as they looked around the train station for thee escort Celestia had promised them. Breathing in deeply Landon smiled, this could easily be the start of his new life. "They should be here," Twilight claimed squinting through the smoke. "Twily!" Came a rather gravely voice. "Shining Armor," Twilight called back quickly running up to a white pony with a blue mane, his gold and purple armor making him stand out amongst the rest of the guards. "Its great to see you little sis, and you to spike, thank you so much for coming so fast," Shining spoke while nuzzling Twilight, "Is this the guy Celestia asked for, that one from another... well you know." With a slight giggle Twilight nodded, "Yes Shining this is Landon, Landon this is my older brother Shinning armor."

Walking over Landon put his hoof out to Shining who took it kindly. "So all i know about the robbery is that there was one. Can you give me anymore information, cause there's no way I'm solving this with out more," Landon said getting right down to business. "Yes of course, if you would be so kind as to fallow me to the palace ill tell you what we've found," Shinning responded. Flicking his tail the three other guards with him moved in around the new comers and moved toward the palace. Spike jumping off Twilight's back whispered in her ear and then dashed off.

Walking down the busy streets Landon watched pony's go about there day. It was odd watching them, it all felt so familiar but so different. The familiarity of it all made him frown. 'Dylan thought this world would be better, safer, happier, but he was crushed by a rock slide and now I'm helping solve a robbery. If those two things happen here why not rape, murder, and war.' A sudden shadow covered Landon taking him by surprise and a noise of a steam engine and helicopter blades came into his ears. Looking up Landon's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. A large mettle hall of what looked like a flying battle ship flew above them, large smoke stacks billowing out smoke as it moved. Several smaller ships flew along side it in a formation Landon assumed. "What is that," Landon gasped looking truly amazed. Smiling widely next to Landon, Twilight watched the ship fly over head, "That is the royal navy's newest ship Celestia's Hand, pretty amazing hu?" Twilight said a little to excitedly yelling over the noise. 'They even have war ships,' Landon sighed sadly while shaking his head and trotted up to Shinning the shadow of Celestia's Hand diapering from the busy street. "Alright give me what you know," Landon asked Shinning. "The royal crowns are in the princesses closet, there's only one door in or out of her royal chamber and her closet," Shinning stated, "there are hoof marks leading up to the princesses crown case, who ever did it left there tools behind because they left there lock picking supply's from Hoof Picks. There were only four pony's that had access to the princesses room that night, we've questioned all of them but we can go talk to any of them when ever you want," he continued looking vary series. "What did they have to say?" inquired Landon his eye's scanning the city streets again. "The butler said he cleaned her room and then left for the day, he didn't see anything suspicious. The Maid that was helping him said she accidently forgot to turn off the lights in the closet and was heading back to do so when she saw a dark figure enter the room, she called the guards immediately. Last of all the guards who let this fiasco happen apparently ate some bad eggs and were found vomiting in a bathroom down the hall." Landon listened intently while Shinning armor explained the witnesses reports. There was obviously a crime committed and if he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Turning a corner Landon got his first view of the Palace. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened, the palace was hug. White ivory towers rose above the city embroiderer with gold highlighted by purple. Squinting he could make out stars and moons etched in the towers. At the vary top sat large gold suns which shined brightly in the sun. "How long did it take to build this place." Chuckling shining armor shrugged, "A long time, but we don't have time to talk Celestia is waiting and were already slightly late." Landon was quickly escorted through the garden, the main entrance and up what seemed like a ridiculous amount of stairs. Finally stopping in a hallway were guards stood in front of yellow tape and the princess herself stood.

"Princess!" Twilight sparkle yelled running up to her. The two ponys embraced nuzzling each other affectionetly."Well hello Twilight how is my star pupil doing?" Celestia asked her gentle voice holding a slight amount of stress. "I'm fine princess how are you? Your the one who was stolen from," Twilight pointed out much more worried then Celestia. Celestia sighed, "O, it is unfortunate but i have many crown losing one doesn't mean much, It was just an odd choice of crown to steal." "What do you mean princess?" Twilight inquired. "Well this crown has a protection spell on it, I use to use it in the old days when most ponys didn't see I just wanted what was best for every one. I'm sure you and Landon will be able to figure out who did this, why they took it, and get it back for me." Looking up she smiled at Landon, "I'm so glad you decided to come, how are you doing here in are world?" Shrugging Landon smiled back, "I'll be doing great if I can solve this mystery." Nodding Celestia turned around and looked to the door in the middle of the hall, "I assume shinning armor told you every thing about what happened but i made sure to keep my room the way it is so you could see for yourself." "He did tell me, but it wont hurt to look," Landon affirmed walking up to the taped line, a guard lifted the tape allowing Landon and Twilight through, "Please let me know if you find anything," Shining called after them.

Stepping through the door Landon surveyed the room. The royal bed sat right in front of him while on the other side a fireplace stood, the sound of popping and the smell of burning wood filling the room. Black hoof marks went through the carpet and the rug that sat in the middle of the room and strait for the closet, then another pair came back out and to the open window wear a rope still sat tide to the bed post. Taking out a plaid hat and a bubble pipe from a bag that Pinky Pie let him have Landon started looking for clues. turning around and looking at the bedroom door handle Landon looked for any marks of forced entry but found none. "See anything helpful?" Twilight asked as she looked closer to the hoof marks. "Well who ever did this obviously new his way around there's no sine of forced entry, and he went strait to the closet," Landon answered walking over to Twilight, "What about you?" "These hoof prints are made of coal," Twilight stated, "who ever did this has a connection to the industrial section of Canterlot." "I wouldn't have known that without you,thank you for helping," Landon thanked Twilight as he walked to the closet and opened the door. "Well i cant let the princess be insulted like this, thank you for helping me take care of that," Twilight retorted kindly.

The closet was large and lined with cloths. Being careful to not step on the hoof prints, Landon fallowed them to the back were he found a glass case filled with gold crowns. Landon's eyes wandered over the treasurer through the glass and he felt the slight twinge of greed grip him, But his conscience voice yelled louder then normal and he quickly pushed that thought out of his head and back on the task at hand. Looking next to the case he found, as Shinning had said, the lock picking tools scattered around the case. Taking a better look at the box Landon read the name out loud, "Hoof Lock Inc." "Any clues back there?" Twilight called from the bedroom. "Well it looks like he didn't have time to pack up his gear, which means he heard the guards coming," Landon called back. Turning around he headed back to the bedroom were Twilight was waiting.

Letting out a thoughtful sigh Landon passed Twilight and went over to the rope tugging to see how strong it was. "When did are maid say she saw are thief go into this room?" He asked walking to the window his eyes landing on yet another large war ready steam ship lazily flying in between clouds toward Canterlot. "About 11:50, why?" Twilight inquired looking at the rope. "And when do the guards change there station?" Landon queried. "12:00," as if a light went off in her head Twilight brightened up, "Are thief new about the guard schedule." Nodding Landon tried to trace the steps of the robber through the royal garden, "Indubitably."

"Whats are next move?" Twilight asked as Landon looked back at her. "I think we should talk to the maid and see if she saw anything helpful," Landon responded blowing through his pipe, cause a small avalanche of bubbles. "We've got a robber to ketch after all." Walking out of the room Twilight called to Shinning Armor, as Landon took one last look at the royal bedroom. 'The princess has been kind to us' Landon thought, 'maybe i can return the favor.'-

-Stepping up to a small house on the outskirts of town, Landon knocked on the door. listening carefully Landon heard some hoof steps fallowed by a pause then the door opening. "H-hello?" A gray earth pony with a black main said meekly. "Hello there my names Landon and my companion here is Twilight Sparkle, were investigating the robbery that happened last night," Landon announced formally, "It's nice to meet you," He paused waiting for her name. "Mud meadow," she responded opening the door wider to let them in, "I already told the the guards everything I now." Nodding Landon walked into the girls house scanning the room. It was rather neat and well furnished "Yes I'm sure but i just wanted to check up on you, and hear things for myself." "Well... what do you want to know?" Mud Meadow asked watching Landon approach some of her pictures. Shifting Twilight turned to face Mud Meadow, "Why don't you tell us exactly what happened."

"I already told the guards, I remembered that I hadn't turned off the lights," Mud groaned looking rather tired. Twilight quickly pulled out a note pad and pencil and started writing down Mud Meadow's story, "So I went back to do so. When i got to the hallway, the princess's bed chamber is in, the lights were out and the guards weren't at there post's." Nodding Twilight encouraged Mud Meadow to keep going, who sighed loudly before going on, "That's when I saw him, or at least his silhouette." A sudden thud pulled both girls attention looking across the room to Landon who had some how knocked several pictures off the wall onto the floor, in the wall a small safe sat "uhh sorry." "What are you doing?" Mud Meadow asked while Twilight put a hoof to her head. Shifting uncomfortably Landon faced her, "Just looking around." "If you think i'm the one who stole the princess crown then your crazy the princess gave me a job when i couldn't find one I owe all this two her," Mud Meadow hissed through gritted teeth.

"Celestia picked you to be a maid in the Castle? Aren't there other people who take care of that?" Twilight asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes but the princess apparently felt like it was her felt I got fired. You see i use to be a waitress at a doughnut shop that became rather famous called Joe's Doughnut's," Mud Meadow sighed loudly as if remembering a bad dream. "I use to go to that shop every other day when i lived here," Twilight smiled, "Joe's a nice guy!" Rolling her eyes Mud Meadow snorted, "Maybe, but when Celestia comes to visit your shop, and you accidently spill coffee on her then hes not so nice." "O" Twilight murmured. Shrugging Mud Meadow smiled, "Don't worry it turned out to be the best thing that could of happened to me after a week of looking for a job Celestia saw me and asked what I was doing, and I explained what happened and she offered me a position as a maid in her castle which turned out pays better then any waitress job, and my brother got hired as one of the place guards the next week, That's why I wouldn't steal from the princess she already gave me so much. If you don't believe me ask her yourself," "Wasn't your brother one of the guards on duty guarding Celestias bedroom when the robbery happened?" Twilight questioned politely. Nodding back Mud meadow looked out the window, "Ya hes pretty beaten up about it."

"I apologize if I hurt your feelings, just trying to be thorough," Landon stated bowing his head and walking up to Mud Meadow, "It's ok i'm just glad your trying so hard to get the princess's crown back, she doesn't deserve to lose it." "Do you think your counter part or the guards are at there houses we would like to speak to them to," Twilight asked. "Well," Mud Meadow thought, "They should all be home were all stuck at home till this blows over." "What do you think of talking to the Butler next Landon?" Twilight asked walking to the door. Nodding with approval Landon smiled, "My thoughts exactly, Thank you for letting us in your home Mud Meadow and i apologize again for my rudeness," Landon apologized one last time. "A word of warning Twilight, Star Storm is a bit of a womanizer, and Landon if you really want to apologize ketch the pony who did this," She called after them as the walked out the door and down the darkening streets.-

-Walking down a coal covered road under the shadow of Mount Canter, Landon and Twilight surveyed there surrounding, the setting sun changing the colors above the two ponys to a slight pink. "Whats with all this coal?" Landon asked looking around the dirty street at the soot covered buildings. "This is the industrial part of Canterlot," Twilight explained motioning toward the smokestacks towering over the roofs of stores and houses a like, "There's a coal mine in the mountain which cause all this soot.". Nodding he continued down the street passing ponys trying to get home before dark. "Where exactly dos this butler live?" Landon inquired looking down one street then another. "Here," Twilight chuckled walking up to a purple door. Watching Twilight knock, Landon stood behind her scanning the door he found some cracks around the lock, but before he could get a closer look the door swung open revealing a blue pony with a black and gray mane. "Yes," He growled looking very annoyed by the intrusion. "Hello there my names Twilight Sparkle and this is Landon, were here..." "To ask me questions about the robbery, right?" The blue pony cut in angrily his eyes staying on Twilight a little to long, "Ya, ya, I've heard this before, just get in here." Moving out of the way he lead the two into his house. "Thank you mr... I don't believe I caught your name," Twilight smiled wiping her hooves. "That's because I didn't give it to you, It's Star Storm," He hissed walking down a dark wooden hallway with a limp. Fallowing Twilight slowly Landon's eyes scanned the empty walls with suspicion. 'Something about this place feels off.'

A slight crunching sound pulled Landon's attention. Glass lay broken at his feet along with a broken picture frame, and pieces of glass stained with blood. Looking up and over at the wall he found a small blood stain and cracked wood. Fallowing the blood stains down the hall they turned into what appeared to be a study. Glancing all the way down the hall making sure Twilight had Star Storms full attention he quickly ducked into the study. "Lets see what I can find in here," Whispered Landon fallowing the blood to the desk that sat across from the door. Smiling Landon pulled out his pipe. Observing the old desk carefully he spotted a drawer with a smudge of blood. Quietly opening it, while slowly blowing on his pipe, Landon shuffled through the contents. A large record book sat in the middle of pencils and feathers, more stains laying on its cover and some ticket stubs hung out the top. Pulling the book out with care Landon filliped through the pages finding a meticulous kept record of money made and spent. The pages stopped on the first ticket stub which fell out of the book and onto the desk. The stub was white with gold trim, the words Golden horseshoe on it and black ink read 100 bits. "Gambler Mr Star Storm?" Landon smiled putting the stub back in the book and going on to the next one which was another 100 bit bet. slowly the further he went in the book the more ticket stubs the higher the bets until Landon came to the last ticket stub, on it in large black letter's sat a 5000 bit bet. On the page behind it a 15000 bits sat on the bottom of the page in red ink. Taking the last ticket stub and placing it in his bag Landon looked around the room for more. Books lined the walls, well organized and well kept. Across the desk two chairs sat facing him and some brandy had been left out on on the desk, a glass sitting close by.

Walking toured the door something caught Landon's eye. Four books sat sticking out of the otherwise flawless row. Stepping over to them Landon pulled the first book out of the row of four. "The adventures of Robin hoof part 1," sat on the front with a picture of a pony dressed in green holding a bow and arrow. Pulling out the second book Landon saw a box hidden behind it. Reaching in Landon pulled it out examining it. The box was made out of cardboard and was obviously shipped. Looking at the top Landon read the top "Hoof lock Inc." Eyes going wide Landon Shifted his pipe in his mouth and opened the box. Inside sat a receipt for an experts locking picking kit. A large smile crossed Landon's face, "Gotcha." taking the receipt out of the box and putting it back along with the books Landon quietly stepped back into the hall and down towards the two talking ponys.

"So you went out after work to the golden horse shoe and you didn't see anything weird when you were at work?" Twilight groaned putting a hoof to her head. Nodding and looking rather proud of himself for frustrating the young unicorn Star Storm smirked moving closer to Twilight, "That's exactly what I've been telling everypony today, the only weird thing that happened was that Thunder Roller had to work over time, he's one of the guards that worked last night that got sick." "Are you sure that's the only thing you remember Mr Star Storm?" Landon asked looking at him with knowing eyes. "Yes normally Thunder and I go to the Golden horse shoe, that's the only strange thing that happened last night" Star Storm responded returning Landon's gaze evenly before looking back at Twilight and scotching closer once again, "You should go with us some time." Twilight shifted away from him in disgust and shook her head, "No thanks gambling really isn't my thing." Letting out a heavy sigh Landon motioned with his tail for twilight sparkle to fallow him, "Well thank you for letting us in your home, were sorry we wasted your time." "Were leaving already? We haven't learned anything yet," Twilight gawked watching Landon walk toward the door. "Yep," Landon called back, "Lets go."

Standing up and quickly bowing to Star Storm Twilight galloped after Landon who was already out the door and heading back toward to Canterlot Castle. "What in the wide world of Equestria was that Landon!?" Twilight asked glaring angrily at him, "You diaper so I have to distract him and then make us leave before I can get anything out of him! How are we going to solve this case if we cant find out anything." Looking over at Landon as they turned a corner, Twilight was shocked to find him snickering. "What are you laughing at? This is serious business!" Twilight yelled her face going red. Stopping, Landon reached into his bag and showed her the ticket stub from the Golden horse shoe and the receipt from hoof locks inc. "What are these," Twilight growled taking both pieces of papers from Landon. Reading them once over Twilight's eyes went large, "These are..." "Yep," Landon winked, "Which means that we found are burglar." "This gives him motive and the tools but he could explain these away," Twilight sighed giving the ticket stub and receipt back to Landon. "Hold on there Twilight if you didn't notice there were signs of a struggle in that hall way and on his front door, not to mention his limp. So whoever he owed money to probably got a little physical," Landon smiled, "and besides I feel like we have to go talk to his friend Thunder Storm its a little to convenient that he was guarding Celestia's room last night." "Alright," Twilight said still not sure about his discovery's, " hi'll be at the guard housing so we can talk to Mud Meadow's brother as well." "Hope they don't mind talking to us at this hour," Landon announced looking at the night sky Luna's moon just coming into view. "Weather they like it or not were getting answers," Twilight stated heading down the street with determined strides-

-"Guard housing" Landon read the sign to himself before opening the gate and walking toward the large clean white buildings. "What building were they in again?" He asked Twilight kindly. "There in building seven on the first floor," Twilight said tilting her head toward the seventh building along the strait road. Walking casually toward the house Landon closed his eyes and breathed in trying to clear his head and organize his thought's. Landon knew that Star Storm was behind the robbery he could feel it in his gut, but something still told him there was more and he was going to find it here.

"Did you take the package to your sisters?" came a voice two house's down which just happened to be the place Landon and Twilight were going. Quietly grabbing Twilight and sneaking up behind a bush Landon listened to the two pony's conversation. "Ya, I got it to her, but why were you in such a hurry to get it there, were on house arrest you know," came a second younger voice. "Don't worry about it Shinning," The first voice whispered. "Is this about your gambling with Star Storm? I really don't think you should go gambling today Thunder you could end up loosing your job," Shinning whispered back sounding concerned. Twilight looked over at Landon, "Sounds like are two suspects haven't been doing what they were told." "You idiot," Thunder grunted in response, "I'm not going to go gambling tonight. That package is just my and Star's payment to the golden horse shoe." "And how much did you owe to the golden horse shoe Mr Thunder roller?" Landon asked allowed walking out from behind the bush followed closely by Twilight. "What dos it matter to you? I don't even know who you are," Thunder growled, backing up toward the building behind him. "I'm the privet investigator that Celestia hired to find the pony who stole her crown, and I expect your FULL cooperation," Landon retorted. At this Thunder Roller physically tensed and sweat ran down his cheek. Looking over at Thunder and then back at Landon Shinning Blade nodded, "Will do what ever we can to help."

"Well id still like to know how much money Mr Thunder roller here, owe's the golden horse shoe," Landon stated never letting his eyes leave Thunder. "I'm not sure I see how that helps your investigation?" Thunder retorted rather fiercely. "Believe me it helps," Landon growled back. Stepping toward Thunder, Shinning nudged him, "Dude just tell him, it's alright, he wants to find Celestia's crown just like us." "Staring at Shinning for a while Thunder finally relaxed, "I owe the Golden horse shoe 10,000 bits." "That's almost as much as Star Storms debt," Twilight stated raising an eyebrow, "How often do you guy's go there?" "They go about 4 times a week," Shinning jumped in looking at the two pony's with a frown. "How do you know that?" Landon inquired. "Well I share the same room with Thunder, we normally work different shifts but I pulled a double last night because Thunders partner Ice Charmer was babysitting her sisters kids," Shinning replied genuinely. Tilting her head at Shinning Twilight smiled, "This must be Mud Meadows brother." "Ya, that's right I'm Mud Meadows brother. Did you talk to her too?" Shinning queried looking vary interested in what his sister might have said. "It's nice to meet you Shinning Blade my names Twilight and this hot headed guy over her is Landon," Twilight smirked at her joke pointing at Landon. Rolling his eye's Landon looked back at Thunder, "You two were supposed to be guarding Celestia's room last night why weren't you?" "We both got sick didn't they tell you anything?" Thunder barked back irritated. "Thunder made some deviled eggs that were apparently bad, we both got food poisoning," Shinning frowned and shuttered slightly, "Were both still sick, I got it worse then him though, deviled eggs are kinda my weakness." Eyeing Thunder suspiciously Landon nodded, "Alright then the last thing I would like is to be able to inspect your rooms for clues." "No way!" Thunder bellowed taking Shinning by surprise. "Why, Landon asked advancing on Thunder," Got something to hide?" "Thunder, your not helping," Shinning sighed looking disappointed, "Of course you can look through are rooms, are room number is 44, its unlocked, can I just ask how long its going to take?" "As long as it takes to find the truth," Landon responded walking into the building fallowed by Twilight.

Going up two flights of stairs and down a white hallway Landon and Twilight arrived at room 44. Turning the door handle and entering Landon gawked at the interior. The door opened up to a living room which was well furnished with a couch two chairs and a coffee table. To the left of the living room a kitchen sat fully furnished with a new refrigerator and stove and past both of these room were three door's. "This look's like a wealthy kids dorm room not military boarding," Landon stated finally walking into the room. "What do you mean? Are soldiers deserve the best," Twilight stated looking at Landon surprised. "Were I come from soldiers often get small rooms with bunk beds," Landon shifted uneasily. "You come from an odd world Landon," Twilight shrugged before walking over to the letters on the table. Walking to the rooms on the other side Landon nodded, "Ya, it kinda was." Opening the first door past the living room Landon walked in to a clean bed room. A desk sat across from a well made bed. 'The desk worked last time,' Landon thought before heading over to it. The top of the desk had a lamp and a picture of Mud Meadow and Shinning Blade as kids. Shinning sat on top of Mud Meadow both were laughing. opening a drawer open and rummaging through the desk Landon found nothing. The same happened in the closet and the bed. Landon smiled as he left the room, 'I'm glad Shinning isn't involved in this. "Find anything yet?" he asked Twilight as he headed to the other room. "Not yet but ill tell you if you find anything," Twilight responded her hoof sliding magazines out of the way.

Opening the next door Landon stepped on a ball and fell over with an "uff". Standing back up Landon navigated the minefield which was Thunder's room. A dirty bed sat underneath the window on the far side with a small desk next to the bed. Guards cloths, papers and toys were scattered across the floor. Making it to the one clean spot in the room next to the bed and desk Landon pulled out his pipe and blew into it causing bubbles to fly out before he started his search through the desk. Finding only poetry and thoughts written down quickly. Sighing and looking over at the bed Landon's eye's were caught by a paper slightly covered by a blanket. Pulling it out and looking it over Landon was shocked to find it was a lay out of Celestia's bed chamber. A glimmer coming from were he picked up the map catching his attention. Reaching out Landon pulled a glass container out from under the covers. A green liquid sloshed about inside the glass as Landon looked at it. Sniffing it Landon's nose crinkled unhappily at the putrid sent. Flipping the glass to the other side a pony skull and cross bones sat.

"Hey Twilight come look at this," Landon called walking through the dirty room to the open space of the living room. "Well is it as big as this?" Twilight inquired standing over a trash can, seven pieces of ripped paper put together with magic in front of her. Walking over to Twilight, Landon leaned in to read the papers, "What dos it say? Clearing her voice Twilight read aloud, "We need to put are plan into action tonight. If we don't those guys from the Golden horse shoe are going to hurt you and me, Star Storm." "You believe me now?" Landon smiled looking vary smug. "Ya," Twilight sighed, "What did you find in that room? " "O this doesn't mater as much I just found out why the guards got sick," Landon said handing twilight the glass bottle while Twilight put down the note on the table for Landon to read by himself. Looking at the glass carefully Twilight's eyes went large, "To much of this could kill you, but a couple of drops will make you violently sick for a while, good find." Picking up the seven pieces of paper and putting them in his bag Landon started walking toward the door, "Lets go arrest Mr Star Storm and Thunder Roller shall we." Nodding Twilight fallowed the bottle of poison floating into Landon's bag as well.

Walking next door and requisitioning the Two guards that had been eating a late dinner, Landon lead them down the white hallway, down two flights of stairs to the front door of the "barracks" where Thunder and Shinning sat patiently. Looking physically shaken Thunder jumped up at there arrival, "You done? great I'm going to bed." "Not so fast there pal your under arrest for the robbery of Celestia's crown," Twilight shot at Thunder stamping her hooves in irritation, the two guards walking up to him. "What!" Both Shinning and Thunder said in shock. "You stole the princess crown Thunder! Why?" Shinning yelled angrily, looking genuinely hurt. "I'm not the one who stole her crown that was Star Storm, i just made sure there wasnt anyone guarding the room," Thunder wailed. "They you assisted in robbing the princess crown and your still under arrest," Landon groaned putting his hoof against his head in annoyance. "Movie it traitor," the two guards growled shoved thunder toward the castle.

Watching the whimpering Thunder walk off, Landon blew on his pipe bubbles popping out and blowing away in the night breeze before walking back toward the front gates of the guard's living quarters. "Wait," Shinning Blade called running up next to Landon who only gave him a sideways glance. "Please let me help you get the Crown back and arrest Star Storm," Shinning asked looking vary serious. "Why?" Landon asked not missing a stride. "Please I can help I'm a guard let me get a couple of my other guard friends to come with us! I just wanna make up my mistake of trusting Thunder to Celestia and letting her crown get stolen," Shinning pleaded. "That wasn't your fault he was your friend and he betrayed your trust, don't beat yourself up over that, but as for getting some more guards that's a good idea Landon I say we take it," Twilight stated walking along side Shinning. Moving his pipe to the other side of his mouth, and looking thoughtful Landon finally nodded, "Go get them, a full escort would be nice when we get the crown from your sisters." Shinnings eyes lighting up he jumped in the air, "Thank you Landon you wont regret it." Sitting down as they watched the colt run off back to his barracks Twilight sighed and looked up at Lunas moon, "What a day." "Ya," Landon replied fallowing Twilights gaze, "but its not over yet."-

- Trotting down the empty fire lit streets of Canterlot's industrial district the group of five moved toward Star Storm's house. "Hey shouldn't we go get the crown first?" Shinning called out to Landon. "The crowns in your sisters safe right? I don't think its going anywhere, but Star Storm can that's why were getting him first," Landon responded through breaths his eyes landing on what appeared to be a riffle at Shinning's side. Rounding a corner Landon slammed into a large figure. Looking up Landon saw a large brown pony dressed in an all black suite, a top hat sitting upon his head, and a large scare running down his cheek. "Watch were your going little pony," He growled his voice deep and intimidating glaring down at Landon. Backing up slightly as the rest of his group rounded the corner Landon's group found themselves face to face with another group of five and standing in the middle of this other group was none other then Star Storm.

"Star Storm! Your under arrest for stealing the princess's crown!" Landon shouted glaring at Star Storm. "How did you know it was me?" Star Storm asked in confusion. Chuckling Landon shrugged, "While you were looking at Twilight I was looking through your study." Looking rather taken aback Star Storm took a step toward Landon, "Is that even legal?" "Probably not but I'm sure Celestia will understand," Landon responded smugly. "Well boy's I'm sorry to disappoint but Star Storm owe's us quit a bit of money that he was about to pay back before you got here," Addressed a black pony in another black suite, a fedora on his head, "Isn't that right rough." "That's right boss," the large brown pony replied. "Well I'm sure you guys can talk to Mr Star Storm about your money while he's in prison," Twilight answered rolling her eye's and huffing slightly. "Ya, well about that," The black pony began stopping next to Rough the unusually large brown pony, "My boss wont like it vary much if we come back empty handed, so were going to keep Mr Star storm for now in till we get whats owed to us." Everyone in Landon's group looked rather shocked at this demand. "Do you not see that the royal guard are with us?" Twilight asked looking truly shocked. Looking vary unimpressed the black pony shrugged, "Are organization buts heads with the law every once and a while, this will be no different." Realizing what was about to happen Landon's body tensed his eyes glancing around him nervously. "So your not going to give us this thief?" Shinning asked sounding rather calm for what was about to happen. behind him he heard the other two guards pull out there riffles, in response the Rough cracked his neck and started smiling. "No sir," The black pony smiled his hat covering his eyes, his pegasus companion taking flight. The air grew tense and it became uncomfortably silent as both groups stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Well then I'm going to go over here out of the way," Star Storm broke into the silence backing up toward a food stand. "Your not going anywhere thief," Shinning called pulling the trigger on his levitating riffle, his unicorn horn glowing. Star Storm jumped as the bullet hit the ground next to his hoof and then ran for the cart, diving behind it. The street was suddenly filled with the loud bangs and hissing of steam riffles as the perpetrators dipped, dived, and ducked for cover. Landon crouched behind a news paper stand nervously as more shots rang through the empty street. peaking out timidly he spotted Twilight across from him in an alleyway not far from were Star Storm was hiding, a protective shield put up around her. Shinning and his men had pushed over several food carts and food stands and were taking shots down the street at the gang of three who had done basically done the same thing. 'Wait,' Landon thought peering at the well dressed pony's down the street, "Were's the big guy?" A sudden hard hit to Landon's head knocking him to the ground gave him his answer. "Looking for me little pony?" Rough smirked in amusement as Landon shock his head and looked up at him.

With a grown and an angry scowl Landon stood ready to confront his attacker, his legs still shaking slightly. Cocking an eyebrow and looking even more amused, the brown pony started laughing, "Your either vary brave, or vary stupid little pony." Keeping the scowl but smiling Landon reared up on his hind legs, "Lets find out which one I am," he shouted before bringing his front hooves down on Rough's face. A loud "thud" came from the collision and the shock wave of the hit reverberated through his body making Landon back up slightly, 'That had to hurt him.' Looking back at Rough Landon found him in the same spot as before, the same irritating smirk on his face. "Is that all you've got?" he said mockingly. Realizing he might be out classed Landon took a step back making Rough laugh, "Guess that is all you got, that mean's its my turn." Running at a surprisingly fast speed for a pony of his size Rough head butted Landon sending Landon sailing down the street a ways and landing hard on his side and rolling a small ways before stopping under a lamp post. Pulling his hooves into his chest Landon groaned ears still ringing from the impact. "Landon are you alright?" Came Twilight's voice, opening his eyes Landon tasted the blood on his lips and growled. Looking over at Twilight then down the street at the gun fight Landon saw Star Storms tail disappear around a corner. Turning to find Rough casually walking toward him Landon growled louder unable to chase Star Storm. "Twilight!" Landon called out locking eyes with her, "Go get the crown, don't worry I can take this guy!' Tacking a second to study Landon Twilight nodded and ran toward Mud Meadow's house.

Turning back toward Rough Landon took a step back to buy himself time but ran into something. Glancing up Landon saw the lit up street post above him, the lamp hanging from a small hock, giving him an idea. Rough continued his advance toward him looking vary sure of his victory. "I'm surprised you aren't running yet, brave but stupid," Rough commended Landon while getting a hoof's length away from him. As Rough took one more step toward him, Landon kicked the lamp post as hard as he could bending it and sending the glass lamp tumbling down onto Rough shattering into pieces and catching his mane on fire. Rough howled in unexpected pain as the flames burned him. Smoke filled the air and stung Landon's nostrils but he had an opportunity. Turning around and lining up his shot Landon took his chance and hit Rough as hard as he could in the face. A crack echoed through the street and Landon felt Rough's jaw go loose and muscles lax before the Large pony fell to the stone street unconscious. Poking Rough just to make sure Landon smirked, "Guess I'm just brave," he said as his eyes looked down the street.

Shinning stood over the three other suited ponys using his magic to put them in hand cuffs, while one of his counterparts took care of the other guard on the ground clutching his shoulder. "Hay shinning I've got one more over here for you," Landon called over to Shinning who looked over nodded and started a calm trot over to Landon. "You took care of this guy by yourself? Impressive," Shinning smiled, "maybe you should join the guard we could use someone like you." Shaking his head Landon smile back, "No I don't think that kinda life would suit me." Nodding while hoofcuffing Rough Shinning chuckled, "Cant hate me for trying, now help me carry this guy to his friends over there." Picking up Rough carefully Shinning and Landon slowly made there way over to the group of three that were already cuffed together, Landon finding the journey a little ore difficult then he would like the bruises on his shoulders, sides, and face starting to ack. Dropping Rough down Shinning looked around as if searching for something. "Whats wrong " Landon asked curiously. "Were did your friend Twilight go I swear I thought I saw her in that alleyway at one point in the fight. Landon's eyes went wide, "O no I forgot can you take care of things here I need to go help her with Star Storm." "Ya," Shinning replied looking more then a little confused.

Galloping toward the out skirts of Canterlot as fast as he could Landon groaned at his wounds. Blood still flowed from his head all be it more slowly, while his bruises acked in pain. 'She better be able to hold Star Storm off,' Landon thought to himself slightly worried about his new friend. A scream cutting through the night sky shot that thought down immediately. Finding another burst of adrenalin Landon charged forward the need to save Twilight overpowering the pain from his wounds. Sliding around the wood fence that sat in front of Mud Meadows house. The door to her house was wide open, 'not a good sine,' Landon thought frantically charging through it. "Twilight , Mud Meadow are you ok!" Landon called in panic. "Were fine Landon, why wouldn't we be?" Twilight voice replied calmly. Landon's eyes adjusting to the dark room found an unconscious Star Storm, a small knife on the floor next to him as magic purple hoofcuffs sat on all four of his hooves. His body lay only a few paces away from the uncovered safe on Mud Meadows wall. Looking over to the living room to his right Landon found Twilight standing over a rather frazzled looking Mud Meadow. "You knocked him out?" Landon asked looking surprised walking over and kicking Star Storm slightly. Rolling her eyes Twilight nodded, "He was threatening Mud Meadow here I couldn't let him hurt her so, I took her umbrella over there and hit him as hard as I could." "I didn't know you ponys had it in you," Landon stated impressed while inspecting the red mark on Star Storm's head. Grunting in irritation Twilight glared at Landon, "We ponys know how to defend are selves if need be, don't ever forget that." Rather taken aback by Twilights forwardness Landon took a step back and nodded,"O-Ok." "Good," Twilight said tilting her head slightly amused before turning around to Mud Meadow. "Are you sure your all right Mud do you need anything?" Shaking her head Mud Meadow stood and hugged Twilight, "Thank you for saving me Twilight. I always knew Star was a creep but never thought he'd turn out like this." "Ya I'm sure no one was expecting Thunder Roller or Star Storm to betray the princess but at least we caught them," Twilight responded kindly. "That's great and all girls but in till I see the crown I cant pat myself on the back," Landon cut in tapping his hoof on the ground. Shrugging at Twilight Mud Meadow walked over to her safe and turned the nob a few times. The sound of several gears turning filled the room before the door swung open to reveal a few file, papers, and the box that Shinning had sent to her. Mud Meadow carefully pulled it out of the safe and handed it to Landon who put it down and gingerly opened it. As the lid opened gold light filled the room cascading in every direction. Smiling as Twilight and Mud Meadow peered in the box Landon sat down and patted himself on the back, "Good job there pal, Good job."-

- Landon walked down the red carpet, lined with guards, that led to Celestia's throne room with a little to proud strut, Twilight fallowing the crown floughting next to her in a pink hew. "O, princess Celestia I return your crown to you," Landon declared bowing to her rather dramatically. Rolling her eyes Twilight stood next to Landon using her magic to guide the crown over to the princess, "Star Storm and Thunder Roller where behind the robbery, they appeared to be trying to pay back the mob with it." "I didn't ever think Star Storm and Thunder Roller were capable of doing something like this," Celestia frowned looking disappointed at the thought. "I don't think any one expected it princess," Twilight frowned. Taking a deep breath and closing her eye Celestia looked back at the two with only warmth and pride, "I'm vary proud of you two though you were able to find the perpetrators and my lost crown in one day. I obviously picked the right ponys to do the job." Both ponys beamed with pride hearing the princess complement. Summoning a guards Celestia handed over the crown to him. Saluting he walked out of the the room taking the crown with him. "Know," Celestia said looking back over to the two ponys in front of her, "I belive there's a matter of payment for your services. Twi..." "Princess please I don't need any payment you already do enough for me," Twilight cut in waving a hoof and shaking her head. " Are you sure Twilight? I think this is deserving of some kind of reward," Celestia asked calmly while Landon looked at her like she was insane. "Yes princess I'm sure, helping you was enough reward," Twilight reasured smiling gently. "Well then," Celestia said her gaze shifting to Landon, "That only leaves you Landon." "Sorry princess I cant give up my reward I don't have anything in this world," Landon apoligized shaking his head. "I didn't expect you two, so I'm going to buy you your own house in Ponyville and give you 100,000 bits for what you've done for me." Both Landon, Twilight and even a couple of the guards looked at her in surprise. "100,00 thousand, and a house," Landon restated looking more then a little overwhelmed." Nodding Celestia clapped her hooves and two guards pulled a chest out from behind her throne, opening it some gold coins fell out and onto the ground, "Don't worry ill give you an armed escort till your settled in," Celestia chuckled. "Thank you princess," Landon finally stammered. "No, thank you," Celestia said getting up walking down and hugging both ponys in front of her.  
-D.D.T


	5. Chapter:4 Mac's magic

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or anything involved with it the only thing I own is the created characters and this story. If you wish to contact me my email is firecub01  
Message from author: Hi guys I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. For those of you wondering this is my vary first fanfiction and I would really appreciate some reviews just to know what I could improve on. :) This story will have some steam punk in it just so you know so don't be surprised when it starts showing up. Thank you, the author.

Mac focused on the mannequin in front of him, imagining it floating towards the white unicorn and green earth pony sitting under the tree near him. Hearing a slight shuffle Mac opened his eyes, and watched the mannequin rise off the ground and float towards the two. "Haha!, "Mac beamed watching the mannequin stop in front of Rarity, "This is so cool!" Rarity smiled, "Its very impressive that you can already levitate things dear, most unicorns cant control there magic as well at the beginning." "Well when Twilight told me that it was like flexing a muscle inside your mind, magic became a lot easier," Mac stated brightly. "It's so cool that you can use magic, Mac, I'm so jealous," Nichole applauded. Looking slightly embarrassed Mac rubbed his shoulder and looked down, "Its not that impressive, you can levitate so many different things at once Rarity, I can only do a couple of small things at once." "It will come to you in time, darling. It will only take practice. Now, why don't you try lifting this mannequin and that chair over in front of my boutique," she said kindly pointing to the two objects in order. Nodding Mac concentrated on the mannequin and then the chair watching as they both got engulfed in a light blue magic. Carefully Mac lifted them off the ground and slowly started moving toward him.

A sudden shadow almost broke Mac's concentrations but he continued, ignoring it, that is until a sudden rush of water fell upon him breaking his concentration and making him jump. "Hahahahahahahaha Zak I said don't jump on it you feather brain!" Rainbow Dash laughed hysterically falling onto the ground and rolling around. The light blue head of Zak popped out from above the cloud looking very surprised and sorry, "Mac! I'm sorry I didn't know that I could make clouds rain if I jumped on them." Looking at Zak with a more then irritated expression Mac flicked his hair out of his eyes, water dripping from his mane and tail. "I cant believe you just did that! Priceless!" Rainbow Dash continued laughing on the ground, her hooves over her chest, having a hard time breathing. "Rainbow Dash," Rarity frowned watching her friends fit, "That isn't funny, look at the poor dear. He's all wet." Nichole shook her head at Rainbow Dash, "Mac are you ok?" "Ya, just really wet," Mac replied watching Rainbow laugh. Pulling herself together and sitting up Rainbow Dash looked at the annoyed Mac and Sorry Zak who was now standing beside the wet pony, for a second before busting out laughing again. "I'm sorry its just so funny! I mean look at them Mac's dripping from nose to tail and Zak looks so sorry, its just- just to funny!" she apologized, not sounding sorry at all. Mac and Zak looked at each other, "I guess we do look pretty funny huh?" Both ponies started laughing, their first real laugh since they'd gotten here. Levitating a towel over to Mac, Rarity rolled her eyes at her friends. Mac taking the towel with magic thanked Rarity then waved a hoof at Zak reassuringly, "Don't worry Zak you didn't know that was going to happen; it was an accident." As Mac dried himself off Rarity moved the mannequin and the chair back in front of her boutique, "Lets try that again, shall we."

Sitting up Rainbow Dash finally stopped laughing taking a couple of deep breaths, "What are you two doing?" She inquired watching Rarity put the two objects in front of her house. "I'm helping Mac learn how to use magic," Rarity replied shifting the mannequin so it was looking right at Mac. "Don't unicorns just automatically know how to use magic? I saw the cakes baby daughter use magic just the other day," Rainbow Dash asked sounding rather surprised Mac didn't know how to use magic. "You do know I did just get magic a week ago right?" Mac stated rolling his eyes as he stopped laughing. Rarity nodded, "Unicorns need to learn how to use their magic, when unicorns are baby's they get flows of random magic they have a hard time controlling, The fact that Mac can even lift two objects when he wishes is very impressive considering he's only had magic for a week." Shrugging Rainbow Dash flew over to Zak, "Whatever, lets go practice some more Zak and I'll teach you all about clearing the sky's so you can get a job." "But," Zak protested, "I want to see Mac lift the mannequin and the chair." Groaning Rainbow Dash sat in between Nichole and Zak, "Fine but once he does, we're going alright?" "Thanks Rainbow," Zak smiled brightly.

Taking a deep breath Mac closed his eyes again and imagined the mannequin and the chair floating over to him. Feeling their weight in his mind as he lifted them, he opened his eyes, finding the two objects coming towards him slowly. Feeling sweat roll down the side of his face Mac focused a little more and the objects moved at a normal walking pace until they came to a sudden stop in front of him. Gently they were set back on the ground and Mac heaved a sigh, 'that was hard.' Zak, Nichole, and Rarity clapped for the new unicorn, "That was very good Mac I'm very impressed," Rarity nodded approvingly. "Magic is so cool," Zak stated, his wings unfolding in excitement making him hover. "Yeah, that was great now lets go Zak," Rainbow Dash quickly said before grabbing Zak by the neck, beginning to fly off.

"Wait," called a childish voice stopping Rainbow in her tracks. "What now!" She exclaimed in irritation turning around letting Zak go. Mac looked to the west to where the voice came from. A small purple dragon was running towards the group a package in his hands. "O Spike. I wasn't expecting you to come over today," Rarity said looking a little flustered as she checked her mane. Stopping in front of Rarity Spike blushed and put the package behind his back. "uhh, hi Rarity," he said nervously his fingers gripping the box behind him. "Why were you in such a big hurry dear and what's the package for?" Rarity asked trying to peek around the small dragon. "Well I was in such a big hurry cause I saw Rainbow Dash flying off with Zak and wanted to make sure I could deliver the massage Twilight sent me here to deliver," Spike motioned toward the flying ponies above him. Smiling Spike turned to the rest of the group around him, "Twilight wanted to apologize to you Mac and Rarity for the inconvenience, she just wanted to rest after we got back." "Its no problem for me dear, please tell her I don't mind," Rarity responded kindly. "Yeah," Mac added, "Rarity has been helping me out quite a bit and it was nice to get to know her a little." "That's great and all but how dos this involve Zak and me?" Rainbow dashed questioned looking flustered. "Well Twilight wanted to make sure all of you are coming to the house warming/ welcome to our universe party at Landon's house that Pinkie is throwing," Spike waved a hand above his head for effect, "After all if these three don't show up then there's not much of a point." "Of course were going," Rainbow Dash groaned waving her arms at Spike, " Can we go now?" "Yeah, that's all I needed you guys for," Spike waved turning toward Rarity. "Umm, As for this package, its-its a present for-for you," Spike said thrusting the box in Rarity's direction before looking away timidly.

Hearing an "uff" Mac looked up finding Rainbow Dash trying to drag Zak off but he stayed in one spot like a rock. "What this?" he asked Rainbow Dash Watching Rarity take the package from Spike. "O is he at it again?" she said looking over her should at Rarity who opened the box to find the a large present, "He's never going to give up is he?" "Who Spike?" Nichole asked watching the nervous dragon as Rarity undid the bow. Giving up on moving Zak she plopped down next to Nichole and nodded, "Yeah poor Spikes head over heals with Rarity and keeps trying to woo her even though she never seems to return his advances." "O Spike you shouldn't have!" Rarity exclaimed pulling out a Large heart shaped sapphire from the present, "These have to be hoof carved out of large peaces of sapphire, this is worth a small fortune, how did you even acquire such a marvel!" Spike shifted shyly looking down at the ground one of his feet making circles in the dirt, "Well when Twilight and I lived in Canterlot wek new this jeweler and after I heard you wanted this kind of sapphire to finish one of your dresses, I sent him a letter and he said he'd give me a discount, it took three months allowance and picking up random jobs, but it was worth it just to make you smile," Spike finished now looking at Rarity. "O Spike its wonderful! Thank you so much," Rarity beamed lifting Spike with her magic pulling him into a deep hug, then kissing his cheek making him go limp in her forelegs Rainbow Dash shock her head, then looked around at her three new friends seeing them staring at the sapphire, "What you never seen a sapphire?" "N-never one so big," Nichole said recovering from her shock slowly. "Hu you guys didn't get out much did you?" Rainbow chuckled to herself. "Not really," Mac whispered not listening. "Hey," both Zak and Nichole shouted, "Just cause you didn't get out doesn't me you can throw us in with you." Rainbow Dash and Mac looked at each other and both started laughing. "What are you four laughing about?" came Spikes voice pulling there attention. "O just these three not having a life," Rainbow Dash chuckled receiving an angry glare from Nichole and a roll of they eye from Zak. "Riiighht," Spike said looking a little confused, "Well I better get back to Twilight make sure you guys come to the party, you've never partied till you partied with Pinky." Rarity pouted at Spike puffing out her lips, "Do you really have to leave already dear? Why don't you stay and help me teach Mac to use magic." "Ya," Mac agreed," the more the merrierr." Spike shook his head and gave them a look of 'I want to stay but i cant', "Sorry guys Twilight asked me to come back once I delivered the message and gave you that present, but ill see you at the party I promise," and with that Spike ran off toward his home. Rarity sat a moment watching him then stared into the sapphire. "Are you ready to practice yet Zak?" Rainbow asked flying up to him. Zak nodded, "Sorry it's just everything is so new I kinda get distracted easily." "It's fine, lets just start already," Rainbow replied flying off Zak fallowing close behind. "See you at the party guys," Nichole called after them.

"Well that was fun," Mac stated sitting down next to Nichole his mane puffing up from drying. "Yeah," she responded before holding his mane and laughing, "and Rainbow was right you two did look funny." Both of them looked up into the sky, very relaxed for the first time in a while, watching lazy clouds flout by and Celestia's sun start its descent toward the horizon. "You know this place really isn't that bad," Nichole sighed leaning on Mac. "Yeah, but it isn't home, I promise when I get better at magic Il'l get us home," Mac said solemnly "Just don't kill yourself trying ok," Nichole said before standing up, "I'm going for a walk you should keep practicing." "Ok, if that's alright with you Rarity," Mac asked Rarity finding her already facing him. "Yes," She said thoughtfully, "we can start again."-

-Mac stood in front of a two story house on the outskirts of town across the river from the town hall. Rarity and Nichole stood with him both in rather fashionable dresses. "This is his house?" Nichole asked looking rather surprised. It was old but well taken care of. None of its white paint was chipping off none of the hinges on the window covers were coming off, no holes in the roof from what he could see. Landon had gotten a good house in Macs opinion. From inside he could hear music and what he assumed was merrymaking, while more ponies mingled outside. Nodding Rarity pulled out a piece of paper, "7180 Bridle Drive, this is definitely it, why?" Both Mac and Nichole looked at each other. "Well," Mac shifted, "normally your first house isn't supposed to be this... great." "And honestly, Landon isn't exactly the cleanest person," Nichole added. Nodding Rarity shrugged, "I'm sure Landon will take care of this house just fine you two, it was a gift from the princess after all," she said before heading to the door. Mac and Nichole gave each other another skeptical look before fallowing.

Rarity stopped in front of the door, adjusted her dress, then knocked. Hoof steps came to the door and it flung open revealing a pink pony with a pink mane. "O you guys made it I'm so glad, cause if you two didn't make it, it would just be Landon and Zak we're welcoming and that's only half of you which means I would have to throw another party for you guys and that takes time you know!" Pinkie Pie greeted speaking quickly, bouncing slightly. "Dear I wouldn't let these fine young ponies miss there first Pinkie party," Rarity patted Pinkie as Nichole and Mac walked into the house. "Thanks for throwing us a party Pinkie it was very kind of you," Nichole thanked. "Of course I'm going to throw you guys a party," Pinkie said enthusiastically, invading Mac and Nichole personal space, "I throw parties for every pony that is my friend and every pony and I mean EVERY PONY is my friend in Ponyville!"

'This is definitely a party,' Mac thought taking a step back looking around the rooms. Many different ponies were scattered around the different rooms that were the front of the house. To their right was a DJ with light and dark blue hair a pair of sunglasses on her face, she sat behind a couple of speakers and a turn table, techno music playing. There were a couple of ponies dancing in front of her moving to the music better then Mac had expected a pony could. Straight ahead was the kitchen well furnished with a refrigerator, stove, and other appliances. Ponies stood around talking and eating the food and drinks that were out for them there. Finally to his left Mac saw a fire place which was lit, warming the room, some chairs a couch, and a coffee table. Standing near the fireplace was Zak and Landon both being crowded by ponies. Landon seemed to be telling the tale of how he had gotten Celestias crown back, or at least that's what Mac guessed from his large hoof motions and quicker then average lip movements. He seemed very at home being the center of attention. Zak on the other hand looked a little overwhelmed with all the ponies greeting and talking to him. Rainbow Dash stood by Zak, a large smile one her face, talking more then Zak was, probably about training a new Pegasus.

Zak seeing them enter, physically brightened and waved. Nichole and Mac waved back and walked over to him, "Hey Zak how are you? This party looks pretty intense." Nodding Zak and Mac bro hoofed, "Yeah, my hand... hoof hurts from shaking so many other hooves. How did magic training go?" Mac shrugged while sitting down, Nichole bro hoofing Zak then fallowed suit, "Well I can lift 4 big objects at once know, its really cool." "How's Landon? he looks.. exited," Nichole said watching Landon kick the air with his hind legs, the ponies around him gasping, "and the lamp fell on his big ugly head lighting his mane on fire!' "O believe me he's doing just fine," Zak said rolling his eyes watching Landon, "He's not going to stop talking about finding the crown for a while."

"Hey there! You three must be the new comers," a purple female earth pony with a blond mane greeted warmly popping out of no where in Nichole's face, " My name's Romana welcome to are humble little town." "Uhh, hi there," Nichole responded shaking Romana's out stretched hoof, "My names Nichole and my two friends here are Mac and Zak." Both stallions nodded at her and smiled. "Wow for not being from here, you two are handsome," Romana declared moving over and to the two stallions. Both Mac and Zak jumped slightly at her comment, "What?" they both said in unison. "You heard me, you two and your other friend over there are going to be vary popular," Romana motioned toward Landon. Blushing both boys looked down at there hooves scooting closer to Nichole.

Rolling her eyes Nichole nodded to Romana, "Thank you for informing us, and it was wonderful meeting you but I think were going to get something to eat," Grabbing both of her friends Nichole pulled them over to the kitchen. "Hey Mac did you just notice what I just noticed?" Zak asked looking around the room as the group of three moved to the kitchen. Nodding in response Mac moved closer to Zak, "Most of the ponies are girls." Stopping at the counter Nichole grabbed a cup and filled it with punch, "You guys are being ridiculous, there are plenty of guys here." "What party are you at Nichole?" Mac asked sarcastically. "You wanna count all the guys that are here Nichole?" Zak added taking his own cup. "Alright," she accepted. "lets see theres one," Nichole pointed out a large red pony standing next to a purple pony with pink hair. Mac nodded, "One." Mac started counting all the girls he saw. Looking through the crowed Nichole pointed to a brown pony with yellow hair, "Theres another." "Two," Zak said looking slightly board as he drank his punch. "There are three over there listening to Landon," Nichole motioned, "and four more on the dance floor." "Nine, is that it Nichole?" Zak asked as he watched Nichole. "I ah,... yeah" "Great, our turn. Mac How many girls are here not including Nichole of course?" Zak inquired. "I've counted sixty seven so far," Mac said without hesitation. "Well," Nichole defended, "all the people we know here are girls, that probably why there all these girl ponies at this party." Shaking his head Zak chuckled, "Nichole when I think about it even in a normal day I see more girls then guys." Nichole rolled her eyes in frustration, "Whatever."

"Hi there! you must be Zak," Three girl ponies greeted Zak kindly, "We've been hearing a lot about you from Rainbow Dash." Zak blushed lightly looking a little embarrassed, "O ya, what has she been saying?" The girls chuckled, "Just that your the best new flyer she's ever seen, besides herself of course." "Hey there Pretty, my names Coconut, what's yours?" Mac heard behind him. Turning around Mac saw the brown pony with blond hair approaching Nichole. "My names Nichole, It's a pleasure to meet you," She responded raising her hoof. "O believe me the pleasure is all mine," Coconut said kissing Nichole's hoof gently. 'What a smooth talker,' Mac thought looking back toward Zak who seemed to be a little more relaxed, casually talking to the group in front of him.

"You look lonely," came a familiar voice to his left, "mind if I join you?" Jumping slightly Mac found Twilight Sparkle next to him a large smile on her face. Levitating the ladle in the punch bowl over to a cup in front of her, she sat next to him, "This is some party, hu." Mac nodded watching more ponies walk through the door, "Sure is, it was nice of Pinkie Pie to throw a welcome party for four people she just met." Shrugging Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie who was busy helping somepony play pin the tail on the pony, "That's Pinkie Pie for you." "So you found Celestia's crown then?" Mac smiled turning back toward Twilight. "Sure did, thanks to Landon. He found clues I might not even have gone looking for," she responded as they both looked at Landon. He had finished his story and was now showing off his house to any pony that would listen, "These floors are made of mahogany, best you can find." Mac rolled his eyes, "At least one of us has found a job, and a place to live," Mac smiled mischievously, "even if it is Landon." Twilight laughed, "He is kind of full of himself."

"Twilight, darling! I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" Rarity's voice called. Rarity trotted up to Twilight fallowed closely by Fluttershy. "Hi Twilight, H-Hi Mac," Fluttershy quietly said. "O I've been around,"Twilight answered thinking about her night, "I listened to Landon for a while, talked to Pinkie Pie a little, then I danced and know I'm talking to Mac." A proud smile crossed Rarity's face, "Has Mac been telling you about are little lessons while you were away?" "No? Rarity was training you Mac?" Twilight responded turning to Mac a little surprised. "Really you didn't tell her? Its all Rarity has been talking about tonight, well that and how amazing Spike is," Fluttershy added looking a little surprised herself. Mac shrugged, "I'm sure I would have gotten to it, but honestly what I'm able to do isn't that impressive, I can only levitate four objects after all." "Don't be so modest Mac it really is impressive considering how long you've had your magic," Fluttershy praised while Rarity nodded and Twilight got a thoughtful expression on her face. "There you go Mac. That's coming from Fluttershy, the most modest pony I know," Rarity said nudged Mac with her elbow, "So I don't want to hear anymore from you Mr."

"You can only lift four objects? That's odd when Spike and I were in that rock slide I could have sworn I saw you use a shield spell and magic missile spells," Twilight pondered out loud. Several loud gasps came from the surrounding crowed not just the small group talking. Both Rarity and Fluttershy looked at each other then back at Mac. "Can you really use shield and missile spells?" Fluttershy asked leaning in toward Mac a crowed gathering around the four ponies. "Well..." Mac stammered the sudden attention making him slightly uncomfortable, " Yeah, I did" With out warning Rainbow Dash appeared next to Fluttershy pushing her slightly, leaning in toward Mac, "No way, I don't believe you. Even I know only unicorns in the military are taught those kinds of spells." "Well he did. Spike and I would have been crushed before there dragon friend could reach us, if it weren't for those spells," Twilight interjected stepping in between Rainbow Dash and Mac. "Out of the way coming through, "Mac heard Landon's voice coming through the crowed. "What seems to be the problem here?" He asked reaching the middle of the large group of ponies Pinkie Pie walking in behind him. "Twilight claims Mac can use shield and missile spells," Rainbow Dash said pointing at the two. "O really! That so super doper exiting Mac, can you show me please please please!" Pinkie Pie beamed. "That's a great idea Pinkie," Rainbow Dash agreed, "why don't you show us you can use those spells." "I don't know if I can," Mac admitted taking a step back toward Rarity finding Spike and Fluttershy next to her. "Ha, I knew they were lying," Rainbow Dash announced to the crowed. "Were not lying Mac really did use those spells," Twilight defended looking irritated. Rainbow Dash smiled mischievously, "Prove it, I wont believe you till I see it." "Your on, and when Mac proves it to you I want an apology," Twilight accepted fiercely. "Wait what!" Mac exclaimed in uncertainty, "Twilight I don't think I can do those spells again last time I used them I passed out afterwards." "Don't worry Mac I'll help you but I wont stand for being called a liar," Twilight said turning around to Mac still looking rather irritated.

"That's great and all guys, but if your going to do some kind of magic dual you can do it outside, not in my new house," Landon Stated heading back toward the fireplace through the crowed. "What why cant we do it in here?" Twilight asked unhappily. Landon stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding your using a magic missile, and you want to use that inside? When Mac used it at the rock slide it broke rocks half the size of this house. I'm not going to let you use something like that in here." "That really is a good point," Spike added walking up to her. Sighing Twilight nodded, "Alright lets go outside then."

Slowly the group made there way through the crowed and out onto the street in front of Landon's house. Mac shifted uncomfortably, seeing how many ponies were outside waiting to see if he could use spells he hadn't been trained for. "Mac its alright," Nichole's comforting voice snapped Mac out his worried state, "I've seen you use those spells before just believe in yourself and you'll be fine." "Yeah, your right," Mac nodded to Nichole. Rarity, Fluttershy, Zak and Nichole moved to the side slightly as a large circle grew around Mac and Twilight. Rainbow Dash sat in front of the two, Applejack and Pinkie Pie joining her after a few moments. "Alright Mac, lets start with the shield spell, "Twilight started teaching calmly, "When I make a shield spell I imagine the things I want to protect first, so close your eyes and imagine what you want to protect." Complying Mac closed his eyes and imagined his remaining friends, himself and his new friends. "Ok got it," he said quietly. "Now imagine putting a protective covering over them like a giant metal box or oval," Twilight's seemed to whisper her voice soft and sweet. Mac watched in his mind as a large oval sphere came down and covered his friends and himself, then lightly nodded. He could feel Twilight smile as she breathed lightly on his ear, "Now just use your magic." His minds eye lit the magic spark in him. Opening his eyes, he felt the magic flow through his horn and out into the world. Light blue lights appeared over all his friends include Rainbow Dash and started descending toward the ground. "No way," he heard Rainbow Dash say her eyes going up to the light above her. The lower the shield went the more Mac felt wade down as if his hole body was carrying something unbelievably heavy. Digging his hooves into the ground and lowering his head Mac felt sweat run down his face and his magic waver as the shields hit half way. Right when he thought he couldn't hold on, he felt Twilight lean against him and whisper, "You can do it I believe in you." Her words ran over him some how rejuvenating him. The shield hit the ground and the hole crowed gasped. "well ill be, he really can cast shield spells," Applejack stated looking on in awe. "That's so super doper cool Mac," Pinkie clapped. A large smile crossing his face Mac let his magic die and the shields evaporated from the top down. Twilight stopped leaning against him as the shields disappeared smiling as widely as he was. "I wouldn't been able to do that with out your help, thank you," Mac sighed breathing in a little heavily. Shaking her head Twilight patted Mac on the shoulder, "I never doubted you for a moment, thought I should have told you to imagine protecting yourself instead of everything you want to protect," she admitted with a slight chuckle.

"Alright he can cast a shield spell but I still haven't seen him use a magic missile spell yet," Rainbow Dash said hovering over the ground her hooves crossed. "Let him ketch his breath Dash, making so many shields at once isn't easy," Twilight explained in annoyance. Whipping his head with his hoof Mac took a step forward, "I'm ready, but i'm going to need a target." "I like your spirit," Rainbow Dash smiled looking around for a suitable target and a spot that wouldn't damage anything. Flying over to an empty cup and chair on Landon's front porch Rainbow Dash flew them over to the little alleyway between Landon's house and his neighbors house, the crowed parting so Mac could see. "There you go Mac, fire when ready," Rainbow said pointing to the cup a wide grin on her face. Looking at the target Twilight sighed, "That target is going to be kind of hard to hit but I think you can do it, start by closing your eyes again." Mac already a step ahead of her cleared his head and focused on her. "Now instead of imagining protecting something you have to imagine the cup in front of you and build up energy on your horn," Twilight explained calmly. Mac turned his magic on once again but kept it at the tip of his horn. "Good job," Twilight praised, "know when your ready open your eyes take aim and launch that energy at the cup." Mac opened his eyes and focused on the cup. Sparks flew of his horn as more magic built up at the tip. Lowering his head so his horn pointed at the cup making sure no one was in the way one last time.

BOOM! A large explosion shook the ground, knocking Mac off balance as he shot his magic missile, sending it flying into the side of Landon's house causing a smaller explosion. Looking around for the cause Mac noticed every pony looking at the sky. Fallowing there gaze Mac found a large trail of fire streaking across the night sky toward a large castle town in the distance. "That's headed for Canterlot," came a voice from the crowed as several gasped and looks of worry crossed the ponies faces. "Don't worry every pony I'm sure the royal navy will stop what ever that is in its tracks," Twilight reassured standing on Landon's front porch. "Maybe you should worry. Because who ever did this to my brand new house in going to "whinny" Die," Landon roared standing in the giant hole that used to be a corner of his living room. "I think you charged the spell up a little to much, dear," Rarity snickered. "Yeah," Mac agreed barley paying attention his eyes to the sky and the fading streak of fire. The fire was disappearing know but the remaining flames seamed to remind him of some one, like the old friend he thought he had lost when they came here.

D.D.T


	6. Chapter:5 Ruins and Ursa Majors

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or anything involved with it the only thing I own is the created characters and this story. If you wish to contact me my email is firecub01

Message from author: Hi guys I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. For those of you wondering this is my vary first fanfiction and I would really appreciate some reviews just to know what I could improve on. :) This story will have some steam punk in it just so you know so don't be surprised when it starts showing up. Thank you, the author.

Grass rustled slightly in the wind, brushing Dylan's face, rousing him slightly. "Wake young one, now is not your time," a voice whispered in the wind, "Wake and start your journey." Dylan felt a large, powerful shadow cover his body, "Wake, your friends will need you to help save this world, and we will need you to save us, wake and be what you were meant to be," it whispered in his ear gently.

Dylan awoke with a start sitting up and breathing heavily. Opening his eyes he was blinded by light, as the back of his head started to hurt. "What-What happened?" Dylan asked himself rubbing the back of his head gently. The back of his head was wet but the pain was fading quickly. Looking down at his claw Dylan found a deluded mix of water and blood. Putting his hand to the back of his head again he checked for any injuries or wounds that could have been the cause of the blood, but found none. Looking behind him Dylan saw slight amounts of blood on the grass he had been laying on, the blades flattened by his weight. Water lapped at his feet pulling his attention to his surroundings. He sat on a small island in the middle of a lake under ground. Magic torches and lamps sat around the top of the cave lighting up the enclosure like the sun. A solitary tree sat on the island with Dylan, growing out toward the torches. A large rock, looking very out of place sat in the water in front of him. Looking up at the ceiling Dylan found a hole plugged up by rocks, rays of light slipped though a couple of the openings hitting the water making the cave shine even brighter. "That's right I was crushed by a rock while trying to save... Oh no my friends and Twilight and Spike!" Dylan yelled his wings unfolding taking flight. Feeling lighter then he had before Dylan flew to the rock filled hole, "Hello? Mac, Nichole, Zak, Landon? Anyone out there? Twilight, Spike, anyone?" He called through the cracks. He hovered there for a moment waiting for a response, but the only thing he heard in return were the chirps of birds. Sighing, Dylan flew back to the island and sat down again.

_"Well what know Dylan?"_ He asked himself staring into the clear water of the lake. This was the first time he had seen himself with his new body. Red glistening scales covered his body, black scales appeared in what seemed to be an ancient writing of some kind in random patches on him. Adorning his head were six large white horns which swept back from the back of his head toward great leathery wings, spikes protruding from the top joints. He stood on all fours though he could us his front claws as hands when he wanted to. His tail was long and in his opinion rather elegant, it ended in a pointed tip like a spear. Finally his eyes were yellow with slit pupils that glistened. "Lets try and find a way out of here first I guess," he said walking toward the other side of the island scanning for an exit. He spotted a tunnel were the water seemed to be coming from. More torches lined it and Dylan believed he saw an opening and heard a faint sound coming from within. Diving into the cold cave water, causing steam to roll out of the water he entered, Dylan swam into the tunnel finding it incredibly easy to swim, his body wiggling naturally in the water like a fish. pushing his head under water Dylan saw that the tunnel was probably able to fit a large dragon if they so wished.

Getting through the tunnel quicker then he thought he could, Dylan gasped as he took in this new opening. A waterfall to his left was the source of the sound, falling from an opening with light coming down and vines hanging onto the walls. The sound of the water hitting the underground pool was deafening The cave was massive and in the rocks shone large gems and diamonds. But that wasn't what took Dylan's breath, laying motionless in front of him were three giant dragons made of diamond not far from the water. Their bodies were scattered around what looked like a town square, giant buildings were carved into the rock of the cave and a large fountain sat at the vary center of the square. Marble ponies, cows, donkeys, dragons, and many other creators decorated the fountain and some of the buildings entrances. Further down Dylan saw more buildings continue down the large cave, their walls holding cracks and veins. Pulling himself out of the water into the cool cave air making him shiver slightly he walked slowly and carefully toward the fountain, the sounds of the water fall fading to white noise, feeling as if he were disturbing an ancient resting place. Half way to the fountain Dylan stopped and look to the diamond dragon to his right, something about those dragons were different then the decorative statues adorning the buildings around him. She was a blue, full grown dragon laying on top of gems protectively and her eyes looked defiantly at the other dragons. Taking a closer look he found holes and long scratch marks along her body. Looking back at the other two he found they were on top of diamonds as well and all three seemed to be challenging thy others. "You guys aren't statues at all, you're dead dragons," Dylan gasped as he realized he had stumbled upon an old fight were no one had won.

About to walk to the fountain to get a better look Dylan's caught the sent of something and his stomach let out a loud growl. Dylan felt a ravenous hunger and he turned toward the smell desperately. The pile of gems had changed from normal shinny rocks to a delectable feast and he dove into them mouth open. He ate wildly scarfing down gems without paying attention to the color or taste intill his hunger was satisfied. Resting against the dead dragon he sighed his hunger waning only to be replaced by thirst. Lazily he got up and headed for the fountain. The fountain's marble statues looked down on him with a smile, they were set up oddly. Each species that stood around the fountain had an older, middle, and young version in that order coming down to the ground. At the top stood a dragon arms wide open water falling from his hands and mouth. On the side of the fountain facing the lake he swam through was a crack and a stream of incredibly clear water ran to the lake in an odd zigzag pattern. Stepping up to the fountain Dylan stood next to the pony statues. Looking into the eyes of the middle aged pony he was impressed by the detail. Putting his claws on the wall of the fountain and lowering his head he stuck out his tongue and lapped up the water slowly. The water was pure and cold, but had a slight taste of what he guessed was magic. Feeling satisfied after just a few laps Dylan tried to sit back on his hunches, but fell onto his back. "What the?" Dylan exclaimed looking vary confused as he sat up. Shaking himself slightly he looked back over at the pony statue, but found the young pony to now be in his gaze, the middle aged one towered over him, and the wall of the fountain was now at eye level. Eyes wide Dylan backed away from the fountain, and tripped over a crack. "No way," he whispered in astonishment.

After several minutes of starring, Dylan finally collected himself, "First find your friends Dylan then you can come back to "this." Looking down the empty streets of the city then at the hole were the water fell to the lake Dylan sighed, "Easier said then done - they could be anywhere. If only I had a map." Walking further down the empty streets of the ancient city scanning the buildings for a place that might have a map. A large structure with dragon statues on its roof and griffins at its entrance caught his eye. It was elevated off the city street and a large staircase led up to the gigantic doors which sat under a cover held up by large pillars. Engraved in the stone of the cover was a gold word - Library. Dylan ran to the building, _'if there's a map here its going to be here_.' Dylan stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking up to the entrance the stairs which he would have been able to climb easily a few minutes ago, now required him to jump. _'thank goodness I have wings,_' Dylan thought opening his wings. Flapping his wings Dylan flew easily over the steps enjoying the weightless feeling until he landed at the giant double doors. The large solid rock doors sat heavily and unmoving, gold was engraved in strange patterns. "Great how am I suppose to get in here," Dylan groaned looking around the doors for an opening. Although there were some cracks in the door, none seemed to be large enough for him to fit through. Pushing the door as hard as he could Dylan tried to shove the massive doors open, to no avail. "Well," Dylan breathed heavily, leaning against the door with one claw, "maybe I could break a window." The doors suddenly shuddered and the gold that Dylan had laid his claw on began to glow and spread to the rest of the gold adorning the doors. Slowly ,with some kind of ancient magic the doors opened to reveal the great library with in. Walking through the now open doors Dylan laughed to himself, "Of course what else were you expecting."

The library was gigantic in size, seemingly even bigger on the inside then the outside, obviously meant to fit hundreds of full grown dragons at once not to mention the smaller creatures that would walk beneath them. Dylan's claws clattered on the stone floors as he walked to a large wall were a map of the library sat. He stopped in front of the map and looked for the most likely spot for maps to be. The library had six stories filled to the brim with books. Each story was large except for the top one which had a large symbol of two dragons interlocked, their wings spread, above them it read The Book of Emperors. Scanning over it quickly Dylan found what he was looking for in a section called maps of the world conveniently located on the first floor. He'd have to pass through the welcome area the through the history of the dragon empire and dragon biology section to get to the maps of the world room. "Wait! The dragons had an empire?" Dylan gasped, "Maybe I should find something to carry a couple of books in." Looking around the entrance and finding nothing Dylan started walking through the library slowly. The book shelves stretched up, like skyscrapers towering over him. Books of all different sizes and colors sat on the shelves. None had deteriorated in the slightest, looking as new as they probably had been the day they were made. Turning a corner Dylan ran head long into another dead dragon. His body Diamond like the others but he was younger maybe a late teen and instead of anger in his eyes Dylan only found sadness. Several book were scattered around his dead form and a book bag lay around his right arm. _'What happened to these dragons?'_ Dylan asked himself looking at the dragons sad eyes. Dylan pulled the bag off the dragon gently,trying not to disturb the body, "Sorry, guy but I think can use this more then you can." Bowing slightly to the sad, deceased young dragon, he continued his journey.

The book shelves around him held signs that told him what section he was in, and what kind of reader the shelves were for. Finally reaching The history of the dragon empire section Dylan wandered slowly looking for a book that would be easy enough to read and understand. "The Great Emperors, no. The Civil War, no. A Short History of the Dragon Empire, Yes!" Dylan exclaimed grabbing the book. The cover held several pictures of dragons, each looking toward the title and each looking very important. Four small blue runes sat glowing on every corner, "Alright, know to get a map."

Walking down the Biology of Dragons section, Dylan couldn't help but pick up two more books. The first was called The Different Races of Dragons and the second, the Book of Dragon Magic. Finally reaching the map room Dylan found scrolls instead of books and on the back wall beside a staircase and another smaller version of the library map, was a world map. Four continents sat on the map two long ones and two connected by three long masses of land. Dots and stars sat all over the continents and a few clouds here and there. The continent to the east was called Elk'shvar, the two in the middle called Draken'len and Incect'ravon and finally to the west sat Equestria. Dylan found the United Tribes of Equestira on the map and smiled, but were could he be? To the south west in a large mountain range Dylan found the City of Youth, rolling his eyes Dylan chuckled, "Oh, real creative." Black lines ran throughout the map showing where a magic lay line. The edges of the map were clouded as if there were more to discover. Turning back to the shelves Dylan looked for a sign that said local maps finding the area he wanted, he rummaged through them eagerly. More detailed maps of Equestria were on the shelf, pulling out the full map of Equestria, Dylan found the City of Youth, and then Canterlot. It looked like It was only a day's flight away - two if he took it slow. Putting the map with the rest of the books in his bag, Dylan opened his wings and flew to the exit slightly off balance as he tried to adjust to the weight of the book bag around his neck.

Landing on the stairs outside, Dylan viewed the city one last time. From were he sat, he found all the buildings pointing to and the roads converging at the fountain. The buildings, grew taller the further away from the fountain you city looked well laid out making it possible to see the fountain from any main road and from any building if you went to the right spot. Dylan shifted and prepared to fly out of the cave. There was a mystery here, but finding his friends came first. Taking to the sky Dylan, flew to the large hole in the ceiling past the waterfall and out into the light.

Warmth covered his body, the sounds of birds and wind blowing filled his ears, and light blinded his eyes as he entered the upper world. The sun's warmth was welcome after the damp cold of the cave and though the light blinded him at first he was glad to be able to see the horizon again, and that's where he saw Canterlot. Its ivory towers shinning like a star on the side of the mountain, waterfalls gleaming in the light of the setting sun. Gliding on the air currents that were blowing at this altitude Dylan tilted toward Canterlot starting his journey across the plains and small forests that separated the two mountains.

Night fell quicker then Dylan had expected and a sharp cold cut through the air as stars began appearing. Finding it difficult to continue, Dylan spotted a lake and slowly descended in small loops making sure it was safe. On his way down Dylan spotted what he thought to be a small group of ponies on the last mountain in the the mountain range he had flown from. They stood on a mossy rock hanging out of the mountain side over looking the forest, what looked like a small camp was set up behind them. One stood at the very end of the rock shimmering with a light blue magic, drawing Dylan's eyes. The one in front seemed intent on the sky, while the two ponies behind watched there surroundings warily. The moon appeared in the sky where the pony was looking right before they were hidden by trees.

Dylan's claws gripped the soft soil around the lake as he landed gently. _'I don't think my friends were with those ponies, but maybe they can help me,'_ He thought, walking to the water and staring at it timidly. "There's no way this water is going to make you younger two, Dylan relax," he said but still kept his eye on a near by rock to make sure he didn't shrink while he drank. Finding he didn't shrink after his first drink he drank deeply flying having built up his thirst again. His stomach growled, "If only I had brought some diamonds, maybe those ponies will have some!" The thought of food and meeting ponies for the first time made Dylan launch into the air. He scrapped the tree tops with his claws as he flew toward the camp swiftly. Small streams of smoke rose in the distance from several spots, probably camp fires. _"Maybe I shouldn't charge in there and scare them, I am a dragon after all,"_ Dylan laughed to himself a little at the thought while slowing down a clearing coming into view. Stopping in realization that he hadn't thought about how to initiate a conversation with anyone he might run into Dylan landed in the forest and crept between trees and shrubs. "How am I going to get them to talk to me?" He asked himself diving into a bush at the edge of the clearing. Dylan peered through the bush he was at the camp sight.

A quick movement caught his eye, and before he could even take in his surroundings, she was there. She galloped gracefully on long elegant legs into the clearing. Dylan stopped moving, stopped breathing, and felt as if even the world held its breath. She slid to a stop and looked to and fro. Her eyes passed over his bush and he felt his legs almost give out, her teal eyes drawing him in. She called out for some one but he couldn't hear, he was too entranced. He did not - could not look away as she turned around, her star speckled mane catching in the breeze and fluttering around her. _'Is she true? Is she real? Or is this just a dream? If so let me dream, O please let me dream.'_

A sudden roar pulled Dylan back to the real world as the earth shock under him. "Guards to me!" The pony called but the command seemed to fall on deaf ears as no one came. Two giant purple translucent paws appeared across the clearing, stars hanging in its body. A huge head lowered to the Pony and roared pushing her back a ways. The pony responded by levitating the nearest large rock, sending it smashing into the creatures snout, where it burst into smaller rocks and pebbles. The beast let out a slight whimper but seemed unaffected. It slashed out at the beautiful, elegant pony making blood burst from her side as she flew through the air and hit a tree. She hit the ground hard and stopped moving.

The sight of her still body laying on the ground ignited a raging flame in Dylan's chest. He dashed forward and slid in front of the pony, all the while his body grew in size till he was half the size of the beast. He roared and spread his wings menacingly. The beast reared back in surprise at the new challenger. Taking advantage of the moment Dylan launched himself forward colliding with the beast, biting down on its shoulder with razer sharp teeth. It let out a cry as it fell with Dylan on top of it. The earth shook as the beast landed on its back. Dylan tore into the soft under belly of the beast rending flesh and fur and receiving another cry of pain from the beast. The beast kicked up with its hind legs only managing to make small cuts on Dylan's scales.

A sudden hit from his right threw Dylan off the beast and into the forest crushing tree and shrub alike as blood splattered the ground. Staggering to his feet Dylan found another beast standing protectively over the injured one. Getting his first good look at his opponents, he growled. They were massive bear like creatures with long tails translucent fur which held stars and one largestar on their foreheads. Their teeth and claws were massive and their yellow eyes glared at him. The newcomer's green translucent fur showed some small cuts and holes but nothing major. Driven by instinct Dylan shot a short burst of flame onto his bleeding side to cauterize his wound, and then more onto his wings lighting them on fire for intimidation. After a few seconds of staring the beast pair separated, starting to circle him. Dylan shot flames at the injured one stopping it from advancing. The one behind him shot forward and swiped with its claws. Another instinct kicked in and the blow was blocked by some kind of magic wall. The wall disappeared and Dylan's tail whipped across the best face with a "crack." The green beast covered its nose in pain backing off a little. The heavy foot steps of the purple creature alerted Dylan too late as the beast bit into his left shoulder. Dylan cried out and scratched at the bears right eye, the beast returning the favor, clawing at his side feverishly. The green bear seeing its opportunity, lunged onto Dylan's throat, while its claws ripped leathery wings. Enraged further Dylan flapped his wings taking flight toward the near by mountain side, Dragged down by the massive creature's weight. Dylan smashed the purple creature's head into the mountain side, while shooting flames into the green beast face, lighting half of its face on fire. The purple bear let go of him and slumped to the ground unconscious. Green howled its torment to the sky as it rolled around frantically to extinguish the flames. Dylan staggered over to the green beast finally extinguishing the flames as Dylan stood over it. Grabbing it with his front claws Dylan, stared into its eyes. Fear, Dylan hated that look. Smashing his head into its, the beast went limp.

Dylan's head spun as he retreated from the giant bears, Blood trailing his body, an arm held to his chest. He tried to breath in deeply but found the wound in his neck made it difficult, not to mention the air was filled with the smell of blood, burnt flesh, and smoke nauseating him slightly. Stopping the bleeding with his flame like earlier, Dylan stumbled over to the pony on the ground her limp body lay in the same spot, a pool of blood around her. Dylan leaned in next to her head listening for her breath which came slow and pained. He felt a new flame ignite in him, a nee to save this amazing pony at any cost. Dylan picked the limp pony up with his front claws ignoring the protest of the injured arm. Cradling her body in his arms, Dylan launched into the sky as fast as he could.

Flames rolled off his wings as he parted clouds. His body screamed, cried, and begged for him to stop as the wind whipped blood from his wounds back across his body. Reaching a high altitude Dylan found Canterlot on the horizon, its lights the only thing standing out in the dark. He flew faster then he thought possible toward the light, flying over forest, plain, and swamp in a blur. The pony moaned and curled up tightly in his claws, her breath dimming. "No, hold on!' He begged, his body finding new life, the pain disappearing as he felt a force build up in front of him. It was holding him back, he had to get through. Beating his wings harder he felt the wall grow stronger. He felt his wing muscles start to tear, but kept going immune to the pain that he could not feel. Seven beats, eight beats, Nine beats, Ten... He broke threw just when he thought he couldn't. With an explosion, the invisible wall broke behind him fire shooting in every direction. With in seconds Canterlot came into view, its large ivory towers now discernible from each other along with giant flying ships spewing smoke from smoke stacks. A large purple dome suddenly surrounded Canterlot and the ships seemed to move into blocking positions.

Projectiles flew past him as he neared, exploding behind them in black shrapnel filled smoke clouds. Dylan's eyes slitted. War ships. Their second volley missed as well and before they could do anything Dylan flew past them his head colliding with the purple shield that guarded the city. Gripping the shield with his hind legs Dylan head butted the shield with as much force as he could muster, a small crack appearing were he had struck. Dylan beat his head into the shield again and again desperately, the crack growing larger with each blow. Canon fire sounded behind him as shells exploded on the shield creating there own cracks. The ships were firing on him and were close to there mark. Desperation devoured him and before he even knew what he was doing his mouth opened and a white magic ball of light lit up in front of his open mouth, white sparks erupting from it. More explosions around him shot shrapnel into his sides, most bouncing of armored scale but some finding lucky marks sliding in between scales. Aiming the energy at the crack he had made Dylan launched it. The white ball turned into a beam of light which cut right through the shield and into the castle below causing an explosion. Before the smoke even settled Dylan flew in through the hole the he had made in the ceiling of the castle, dust, smoke and flame rolling off of him as he landed. His body started shrinking his body giving out now that he had reached his destination. With no slight amount of panic Dylan looked around the room stumbling foreword. Several white ponies circled him their gold armor hurting his eyes. A larger white pony stood behind them her colorful mane flowing around her. "Please," Dylan gasped, spitting blood, lifting the pony in his arms, "Save her." He slipped, on blood soaked tiles, the beautiful pony he had been carrying slipping from his grasp. His eyes blurred, "Save her." Then all went dark...


End file.
